COLD CASE
by Lady Lovely Moon
Summary: Bella llega a NY 15 años después de la muerte d su padre. Es detective y busca al culpable. Tiene 1 equipo de trabajo algo peculiar pero en el hay unos ojos verdes q le recordaran a alguien muy especial. Se reconoceran el uno a otro? Averiguemos..
1. Chapter 1 El Regreso

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Regreso**

**Bella POV**

Jamás pensé regresar a Nueva York, pero como bien dicen por ahí –"Nunca digas nunca"- por un lado estaba tranquila, quizás estando aquí podría encontrar al culpable de la muerte de mi padre.

Encontré un departamento muy cerca de donde todo había sucedido la estación del metro Calle 181-Puente George Washington. Coincidencia? No lo creo, muy en el fondo sabía que yo quería estar cerca de ese lugar, la obsesión por encontrar respuestas era incontrolable, quizás por eso también había regresado a esta ciudad, algo me llamaba, algo no me dejaba tranquila.

Por primera vez volvería a poner un pie en esa estación, donde vi a mi padre por última vez. Era hora de enfrentar mis miedos, de tomar al toro por los cuernos, después de todo ya no era aquella niña y la vida sigue.

Conforme me acercaba a la entrada de la estación los recuerdos de aquella tarde me llegaron de golpe…

_FLASH BACK_

-¿Qué pasa papi? -

-Vamos tenemos que apurarnos-

-Papi ¿por qué corremos?-

-No pasa nada Bella, quédate aquí por favor, no salgas ok?-

-Papi regresa-

-Te llego tu hora Swan-

Disparos

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Las luces del metro me trajeron de regreso a la realidad, estaba justo detrás del pilar en donde mi padre me había dejado aquel día, no pude evitar sentir como las lagrimas habían aparecido. De igual forma trate de controlarme un poco, ya no era esa niña de 9 años que vio como le arrebataban a su padre, habían pasado ya 15 años, ahora era una mujer fuerte.

Abordé uno de los vagones, si no me apuraba llegaría tarde a mi trabajo. Justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse otro recuerdo me vino a la mente, unos ojos verdes que me decían: "_hola extraña"_ e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

**Edward POV**

Por qué diablos no te puedo sacar de la cabeza? Es imposible que siga así, te fuiste y yo sigo aquí preguntándome cuando vas atravesar esa puerta y regresar a mi lado.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si nana, ya sabes, pase mala noche-

-Está listo tu desayuno-

A pesar de mis 26 años mi nana me seguía cocinando, arreglando mi departamento, lavando mi ropa y curándome mis crudas. Me tenía muy mal acostumbrado pero quizás la culpa era de mi madre, desde que llegué a la academia de policía de esta ciudad hace 8 años, mi nana vino con la mudanza.

Me llamo Edward Cullen soy originario de Filadelfia pero me vine a Nueva York a prepararme y actualmente trabajo como detective en el departamento de Casos no Resueltos.

-Vamos apúrate o llegarás tarde-

-Nana, se te olvida que vivo a dos cuadras del trabajo? Tranquila-

Me despidió con un beso en la frente no sin antes darme mi bendición, mi nana era mexicana y me había enseñado una que otra costumbre y por respeto a veces las tomaba como mías también. La verdad es que apreciaba mucho a esa mujer que me veía como un hijo.

Justo al salir del edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento alguien me aventó un periódico en la cara.

-Sales 5 minutos tarde, al jefe no le va a parecer que lleguemos tarde-

-Tan temprano y ya vas a comenzar a joder?- le dije bastante molesto por el periodicazo- mientras nos encaminábamos a la oficina.

Mi compañero de trabajo se llama Emmett McCarty lleva los mismos años que yo en el trabajo, fuimos compañeros en la academia, la verdad es que hacemos buena mancuerna mientras trabajábamos, como es bastante corpulento y fuerte parece mi guardaespaldas y de hecho me ha salvado de varias. Es mi mejor amigo.

-No me digas que volviste a pasar mala noche, ve que cara te cargas- me dijo para romper el silencio

-Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas- le respondí algo seco

-Hace más de seis meses que te dejó viejo, no puedes seguir así, habiendo tantas mujeres en esta ciudad, ya supéralo mira que..-

-Cállate Emmett ya te dije que ese tema no se toca y muy mi problema si sigo o no así ok? Ni una sola palabra en el trabajo o juro que me va a valer madres nuestra amistad para ponerte un buen trancazo en la cara-

-Lo que tú digas viejo- dijo sin más

La verdad es que me hervía la sangre cada vez que alguno de mis compañeros me sacaba el tema de Tanya, ellos qué diablos sabían de mi sentir, ni siquiera habían pasado por una situación así como para poder dar un punto de vista al respecto.

Justo cuando llegábamos a la explanada de la entrada de nuestro edificio mis otros compañeros estaban esperándonos.

-Negro y con dos de azúcar… como les gusta chicos- dijo Alice entregándonos los cafés en la mano.

-No se preocupen el jefe no ha llegado, hable con él hace rato, iba a desayunar con no sé qué persona y luego venía- dijo Jasper

-La libramos por esta vez, ya ves Emmett, no sé por qué tanta histeria-

Pero no obtuve respuesta, en cuanto me giré para ver a mi amigo, este estaba comiéndose a besos con Rosalie Hale, su novia de toda la vida, desde la academia y nuestra compañera de trabajo.

-Chicos no se les olvide que están en un lugar público- dijo Alice un poco sonrojada.

-Váyanse a un motel- les dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar al edificio.

**Bella POV**

Estaba nerviosa después de todo era la primera vez que hablaría con él en persona, el trato siempre había sido por teléfono o videoconferencia. Al parecer estar de nueva cuenta en esta ciudad me hacía flaquear, yo siempre he sido muy segura de mi misma pero aquí me sentía como vulnerable. De momento una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Isabella Swan?-

Me levanté de la mesa enseguida, lo reconocí al momento

-Si, teniente Miller, buenos días-

Me saludo con la mano, siempre me había dado la sensación de ser alguien bastante reservado pero mi primera impresión estaba cambiando, al sentir su saludo lo percibí de otra forma, me inspiró mucha confianza. Al menos no tendría como jefe a un abusivo, represor y machista. Eso me tranquilizó.

-Vaya que eres puntal, me ganaste y eso es poco común, muy bien Swan me has dado una buena impresión, la puntualidad para mi es algo básico. Comienzo a ver porque te recomendaron tanto para este puesto.-

-Gracias Señor-

-Dime Will, por favor, los dos sabemos que estabas bajo mi cargo, con eso basta, no hace falta tanto formalismo, me gusta que en mi equipo de trabajo haya buen ambiente-

-Me parece bien, entonces le pediré lo mismo, llámeme Bella, por favor-

-De acuerdo Bella, estas lista para comenzar?-

En ese momento la mesera nos interrumpió

¿Les puedo tomar su orden?

-Tráiganos dos cafés negros, por favor- le pidió mi jefe

-En seguida- contestó la mujer para luego retirarse

-Bella lo siento, no tenemos tiempo para desayunar, solo te cite aquí para hablarte de tus compañeros de trabajo-

-Si no se preocupe- le contesté, aunque la verdad mi estomago estaba algo inquieto, esperaba desayunar con mi nuevo jefe así que ni una vaso de leche me tomé antes de salir.

La primera que se te acercará seguro será Alice Brandon, ella hace lo mismo que tú y fue porque le cargábamos bastante la mano que necesitamos a alguien más en su área. Ella tiene muy buen instinto para buscar la información, ya veremos cuál será tu cualidad.

-Pues espero hacer buen equipo con Alice- dije un poco emocionada.

-Los otro cuatro realizan las demás tareas desde perseguir a los malos hasta sacarle la sopa a los sospechosos-

No pude evitarme reír ante el comentario de mi jefe, lo decía como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo o como si me estuviera narrando la trama de una película de acción.

Mi jefe también sonrió un poco para después continuar: -están "los del sexto sentido" que son Jasper Whitlock y Rosalie Hale. Les digo así porque esos dos siempre se dejan llevar por lo que ellos llaman un sentido extra, y mira que les ha funcionaba bastante bien para resolver varios casos. Y por otro lado están "los de la fuerza bruta" Emmett McCarty y Edward Cullen, estos dos siempre logran lo que se proponen, son persistentes y suelen jugar al "policía bueno- policía malo" cuando hacen sus interrogatorios. Uno tiene una fuerza física tremenda, Robocop se queda corto y el otro se presenta de cierta forma que sin darte cuenta influye para que le digas la verdad a toda costa, es como si te leyera la mente y fuera un paso delante de ti.

Una cosa es lo que me dijera mi jefe y otra cosa es lo que yo opinara de ellos conforme los conociera. Preste atención pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Puedo preguntarle algo Will?-

-Adelante-

-Por qué me dice todo esto?, es como si me pusiera sobre aviso-

Mi jefe sonrió y luego se acerco un poco y viéndome directamente a los ojos me dijo: por qué eso es, ese es mi equipo estrella, toda la vida han trabajado juntos y no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar con un integrante nuevo, son bastante cerrados y solo se tienen confianza entre ellos. Digamos que quise verte antes para plantearte un poco al escenario que te vas a enfrentar en tu nuevo trabajo.-

Genial, tendría que tratar de entrar y ganarme la confianza del equipo estrella de mi jefe después de que les llegará de sorpresa, sino fuera así no me estaría contando todo esto, con lo que me irrita trabajar con gente cerrada.

-Bueno una vez que te he puesto sobre aviso, vámonos, que hay mucho que hacer, bienvenida Bella, espero y que dures más del mes- me dijo mientras salíamos rumbo a la oficina que estaba a unas dos cuadras de ahí.

Cuando llegamos Will, mi jefe, me dio la indicación de ir al primer piso a registrarme oficialmente y que me entregarán mi identificación así como mi nueva placa.

Eso estaba haciendo cuando de repente…

-Mira nada más…Con qué tu eres la nueva- me dijo una voz que estaba justo detrás de mí

Mi primer pensamiento fue que uno del dichoso equipo estrella me había encontrado, me giré inmediatamente para ver quién era el morboso que me saludaba de esa manera.

Me encontré con unos ojos café cuyo dueño era un joven bastante varonil, con el que hace mucho tiempo no me topaba, era alto, fuerte, con una piel morena rojiza, sonrisa impecable y músculos de miedo. Simplemente me quede sin habla.

-Isabella, o me equivoco? Dijo acercándose demasiado a mí, no me quedaba duda, este compañero era bastante decidido y atrevido. Sin poder decir ni pio simplemente mire la identificación que traía en el saco: "Jacob Black", fue entonces que reaccioné, el no era mi compañero así que sin más lo empuje para poner distancia entre él y yo.

-Para ti soy Swan, entendido? y espero que no te me acerques como lo hiciste- dije muy segura de mí.

-Uy, que carácter, pues déjame decirte que eso no va a poder ser posible-

Y de nueva cuenta comenzó a acercarse lo que hizo que mi paciencia comenzará a terminarse, sin más puse mi bolso y mis papeles en una silla que tenía junto, necesitaba tener las manos desocupadas por si tenía que defenderme o ponerle un estate quieto.

-Pero por qué te alteras tanto?, si me acerco es para esto- y sin más me expendió su mano hacia mí.

-Soy el agente Jacob Black, mucho gusto en conocerte Swan, y si te digo que no voy a poder estar lejos de ti, es porque Will me pidió que te ayude con tus lecciones de tiro- me dijo sonriendo.

No me quedó de otra que extenderle mi mano y ser cortés, el chico tenía razón, si él iba a ser el encargado de ayudarme con mis lecciones de tiro, más me valía resignarme, tendría que acostumbrarme a tenerlo pegado a mi por detrás, agarrándome las manos y hablándome al oído. En cuanto le estreche la mano, mi piel se enchinó por completo, una rara sensación me invadía, pero no sabía exactamente qué era de lo que se trataba.

-Lo siento Black, pero no estoy acostumbraba a que se me acerquen tanto, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi trabajo-

-Te subiré a ver luego para ponernos de acuerdo en los horarios para las prácticas, te parece?

-Está bien- le dije mientras apretaba el botón del elevador. Al entrar me puse a pensar en esa asignatura pendiente, era detective pero no portaba arma porque aún no pasaba la prueba, el área de investigación no exigía el uso de arma, pero tendría que portarla en algún momento, y por lo visto mi jefe había comenzado a presionar poniendo a Black como mi tutor. Desde lo sucedido con mi padre no he tenido el valor de tomar una pistola en mis manos, el simple sonido que producen hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de miedo y las escenas de ese día vienen a mi mente. De igual forma estaba consciente que tendría que enfrentarlo algún día y por lo visto iba a ser pronto.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado como media hora desde que entramos al piso de nuestra oficina y no sé por qué no se me quita la sensación de que aquí hay gato encerrado sin más me acerqué con los demás chicos que estaban en el cubículo de Alice.

-Soy yo? o los demás están hablando entre ellos, secreteándose, y apuesto lo que quieran a que nosotros somos el tema principal-

-Tienes razón viejo, algo se traen estos- me respondió Emmett

-Hemos estado pensando que podría ser y pues entramos tarde pero eso no es para tanto- dijo Alice

-Como que no queriendo la cosa le pregunte a Carmen y me dijo que en cuanto llegará el jefe esos cuchilleos se terminarán- dijo Rosalie dándoles una mirada fulminante a nuestros demás compañeros de trabajo que no dejaban de vernos y comentar entre ellos.

-Si Carmen dijo eso es por qué algo sabe, es la secretaría del jefe, su mano derecha, vamos a interrogarla- sugirió Jasper

Pero no fue necesario justo en ese momento nuestro jefe pasaba al lado de nosotros y con una simple seña que nosotros conocíamos muy bien nos llamo a su oficina.

Yo juraba que iba a ser la primera junta del día, hablaríamos de algún nuevo caso, o algo así pero sin más el jefe me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Chicos les tengo una buena noticia, aunque creo que solo le dará gusto a Alice-

Todos nos quedamos con el signo de interrogación en la cara ante esas palabras.

Alice que no dejaba de analizar el asunto fue la primera que habló.

-Eso quiere decir que escuchaste mis suplicas Will, gracias- dijo mientras pegaba un brincó de la silla y le daba un abrazo.

-De qué estás hablando Alice?- dije sin más

-Yo misma les daré la noticia jefe, le parece? Dijo Alice mientras se volteaba a mirarnos a nosotros.

-Me sorprendes Alice yo ni dije nada y has adivinado de que se trata, adelante- dijo Will

-Suelta ya la sopa- Emmett estaba impaciente

Y Alice comenzó hablar: pues como saben, ustedes cuatro, bueno cinco, incluido tu también Will, me cargan la mano con trabajo y aparte quieren que se los resuelva en un dos por tres y la verdad es que soy buena pero no me doy abasto.

-Al grano- le dijo Rosalie.

-Le pedí al jefe que contratará alguien más para mi área, ósea le pedí un compañero nuevo y por lo visto ya lo tiene- dijo completamente emocionada como niña chiquita.

Inmediatamente Jasper brincó: cómo que un compañero? Al pobre se le comenzaban a manifestar los celos, hace ya varios años que andaba tras los huesitos de Alice, y al parecer iba a tener competencia o alguien pegado a ella mientras él estaría fuera buscando pistas.

Inmediatamente el jefe corrigió: es compañera Alice, y miren acaba de llegar.

En eso momento y como los demás gire mi cabeza para ver a través de la ventana de la oficina del jefe.

-No me parece- dijo Rosalie en el instante en que la vió.

Emmett solo pudo decir wow! mientras Alice salía al encuentro de la nueva. Para mí esto tampoco estaba bien, no me gustaba tener a extraños en mi trabajo y menos si la nueva integrante sería una completa e irresistible distracción para mí!

Hola, les dejo el primer cap de esta nueva historia, les gustó?

Dejen comments para que me inspiré en seguir con el siguiente capítulo!

Si les gusta Candy Candy como a mi, les invitó a que leean mi primer fic "Entre el juego y el Amor" que aún esta en proceso!

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 Investigando

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 2**

**Investigando**

**Bella POV**

En cuanto puse un pie fuera del elevador todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en ese piso se dirigieron hacia mí. Qué nunca recibían visitas? Pensé para después tomar un poco de aire y comenzar a caminar. Al fondo pude ver la oficina de mi jefe así que iba en esa dirección, con la cabeza en alto, a paso firme, no podía pisar en falso, caerme y hacer el peor oso de mi vida en mi primer día de trabajo.

Creo que ponerme una falda tan ceñida no había sido buena idea, pero odiaba los trajes sastre de pantalón dejaban la feminidad a un lado. Si me vine a vivir a Nueva York yo iba a estar a la moda aun si fuera un simple traje sastre para el trabajo, me dije en mis adentros mientras inspeccionaba esas miradas que no me dejaban tranquila.

De la oficina del jefe vi salir a una chica, que se movía como toda una bailarina, venia directo hacia mí. –Tú debes de ser Alice- pensé mientras la observaba un poco mejor. Era delgada, un poco chaparra, tenía el cabello corto y de un negro muy intenso. -Me encanta como se viste, ella si sabe de moda pensé- cuando llegaba justo a mi encuentro.

-Bienvenida- me dijo con una voz bastante aguda pero agradable

-Hola, tú debes de ser Alice verdad? lo siento pero se me olvido tu apellido- le dije sonriendo, esta chica me radiaba muy buena vibra.

-Brandon, no te preocupes, veo que el jefe ya te hablo de nosotros- me dijo sonriendo

-Afirmativo- le conteste mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Perfecto, acompáñame, justo estábamos hablando con él, nos acaba de informar de tu llegada- y en el instante que se agarró de mi brazo para guiarme las demás personas que estaban en el piso no dejaban de llevarse la mano a la boca como si estuvieran sorprendidos. Qué rayos le pasaba a esa gente? No dejaba de preguntarme.

De momento Alice me soltó y entró a la oficina, el momento había llegado, enfrentarme a los otros cuatro. -Solo espero que no me vean como bicho raro-, pensé antes de poner un pie adentro.

Muy segura de mí me dirigí hacia mi jefe

-Siento la demora pero en la administración me encontré con Black y me entretuve presentándome con él- dije de lo más tranquila aunque por dentro me sentía excesivamente nerviosa y eso me irritaba, tenía que guardar la compostura y de repente una voz llamo por completo mi atención

-Pero si no pierde el tiempo- dijo uno de los cuatro pero no le pude ver el rostro porque de inmediato me dio la espalda.

-Vaya aún ni me presentó y ya me hace la grosería de darme la espalda, que descortés- pensé

-No te preocupes justo les estaba dando la noticia a tus compañeros- dijo mi jefe

El silencio invadió la oficina, no estaba loca, se estaban haciendo los desinteresados, el fortachón me miraba pero en cuanto lo miraba yo, cambiaba la vista para otro lado, y la rubia que tenía al lado hacia mala cara cada vez que lo hacía, ella no dejaba de mirarme de arriba para abajo pero luego sacó una lima y comenzó con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda. El joven de cabellos rizados de color miel no dejaba de ver unas notas y hacía como si estuviera haciendo una cuenta mental, más falso no se pudo ver.

Alice un poco apenada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros me dio la bienvenida oficialmente.

¿Por qué no te presentas Bella? Dijo mi jefe

De verdad, no veía el recibimiento que me habían dado como para encima tener que hablarles? Pero eso solo lo pensé, tome aire y comencé hablar.

-Me llamó Isabella Swan, soy originaria de Forks, aunque dudo que sepan dónde queda eso, soy recién egresada de la academia de Washington, este es mi primer empleo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que hago, al contrario he recibido muy buenas críticas durante mis prácticas y es por eso que me recomendaron para este puesto.- Guardé un poco de silencio pero al ver que la actitud de ellos seguía siendo de completa indiferencia y descortés, mi enojo salió a la luz- y si alguien me hubiera dicho que vendría a toparme con gente tan poco profesional –remarque mucho esa palabra- pues quizás hubiera pedido que me enviarán a otra parte.

-No Bella, no digas eso lo que pasa es que mis compañeros…-

Pero de repente la rubia interrumpió a la pobre de Alice: puedes ir pidiendo tu cambio, por mi mejor- dijo mientras pasaba junto a mi- lo siento jefe pero tengo cosas por hacer y aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo-. Y salió de la oficina.

La siguió el fortachón y el joven de cabellos rizados. Los dos pasaron junto de mi dándome una mirada de desconfianza. Pues qué rayos les había pasado para que se portaran así? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Te dije que no sería fácil- me saco de mis pensamientos mi jefe

-Créame que esta es la menor de mis preocupaciones- le respondí. Pero en ese mismo momento el joven que me daba la espalda se giró y me quede helada al ver esos ojos verdes que me miraban muy detenidamente.

-Este, no es lugar para ti- me dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

**Edward POV**

Llegue al baño rápidamente, me eche agua en la cabeza, qué rayos me pasaba, esa voz me había causado escalofríos. Parezco un puberto, no puede ser que me ponga así con una mujer que ni conozco! Creo que Emmett tiene razón me hace falta echarme un buen polvo para controlar los instintos.

-Vieron esas piernas- dijo Emmett entrando al baño seguido de mi otro compañero

-Lo único que sé es que viene con la espada desenvainada- le contesto Jasper

Yo seguía pensando en esos grandes ojos chocolate y en esa piel blanca que olía a fresas. De pronto mis pantalones comenzaban a apretar a la altura de la entrepierna.

Edward estas ahí? Me sacó Jasper de mis pensamientos –Cómo ves a la nueva?

-No le den importancia a algo que no lo tiene, sigamos con nuestro trabajo, ya será problema de ella acoplarse e integrarse… eso si nos aguanta el ritmo-

-Veo que te encargarás de eso- dijo Emmett dándome un golpe en la espalda.

Y sin más regresamos a nuestra área de trabajo. De nueva cuenta tenía los ojos puestos en ella, quien estaba en el lugar de Alice, al parecer la estaba poniendo al tanto de los casos que teníamos pendientes porque no dejaba de enseñarle los expedientes y presentarle a los curiosos que se acercaban para conocerla.

Para el colmo de mis males el jefe le asigno el escritorio que estaba libre y frente al mío, no tendría escapatoria alguna, todos los días la tendría frente a mi, y eso no puede ser nada bueno. Sin más llegue a mi lugar y me puse a revisar el caso que recién habíamos reabierto.

Era un asesino en serie, sus víctimas todas eran mujeres, la última y por la cual habíamos hilado los otros casos era apenas una joven de 20 años. Su cuerpo había sido enterrado en un lote baldío a las afueras de la ciudad. Según los estudios forenses llevaba ahí cerca de 6 años. Causa de la muerte, un golpe en la cabeza. Eso era la único que teníamos, no sabíamos nombre ni nada, así que ese era el trabajo de Alice, buscar toda la información sobre jóvenes desaparecidas por esas fechas. Sin esos datos nosotros no podíamos avanzar más para resolverlo.

-Hola, Alice me dijo que tú podrías darme más datos sobre el caso-

Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, por qué diablos Alice me la había mandado a mi? Acaso no estaban también Emmett y Jasper? Dirigí la vista hacia Alice y no borraba de su rostro su típica sonrisa de travesura. Pero dos segundos después tenía ese cuerpo tan bien formado plantándose enfrente obstaculizando mi mirada de reproche para Alice. Bien, si ella se ponía en frente al menos me iba a deleitar la pupila. Comencé mirando esa pequeña cintura que marcaba esa falda que me estaba volviendo loco, seguí subiendo y me encontré con un buen par de tetas, serán operadas? Seguí subiendo la mirada y admire ese cuello, comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor en la oficina, y eso que estábamos en pleno otoño, de repente lo que más me llamo la atención es que estaba completamente ruborizada, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi recorrido, pero qué significaba ese sonrojo? Acaso la ponía nerviosa? Y demonios, esos ojos color chocolate me iban a..

-Ya terminaste de mirarme?- me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Todo lo que necesites saber del caso está en el expediente- y sin más azote el folder en mi escritorio y le dirigí una mirada como si estuviera diciéndole: podrás con eso?

Simplemente pude observar como apretaba los puños y frunció un poco el ceño, se estaba enojando acaso? -Que poco aguante tienes extraña!- pensé y me reí para mis adentros, una prueba más de que este no es un buen lugar de trabajo para ti.

-Perfecto y gracias- fue lo que dijo mientras tomaba el expediente y se iba hacia su lugar.

Seguí observándola, definitivamente esta situación iba a ser una distracción en mi trabajo. -Diablos, que manera de morderse el labio, me dan unas ganas enormes de ser yo quien se lo muerda… pero qué diablos pasa conmigo?- me dije para después dirigirme inmediatamente al lugar de Emmett, tenía que poner distancia o mi pantalón me delataría.

**Bella POV**

Alice me contó sobre el caso pero me dijo que no estaba muy bien informada así que me pidió que fuera con Cullen, que él podría ponerme más al tanto para comenzar la búsqueda del nombre de la joven. Pero cuál de todos era Cullen? Yo creo que Alice noto mi cara de interrogación porque de inmediato me señaló al que estaba enfrente de mi lugar.

-Anda, ve, se llama Edward, y ya después si encuentras algo me dices ok?- me dijo Alice

Genial, pensé para mi, tome un poco de aire y me encamine hacia el lugar, muy segura de mi dije sin más

-Hola, Alice me dijo que tú podrías darme más datos sobre el caso-

Inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alice, pero no decía nada así que sin más me le puse enfrente y de repente comencé a ver como se le dibujaba media sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada comenzó a recorrerme -por qué me mira así? qué nunca había visto a nadie con falda, bueno de hecho creo que nadie más trae falda-. Sentí unas ganas enormes de poner los brazos cruzados cuando su mirada llego a mi pecho, tenía una mirada bastante penetrante, me sentí incomoda, y creo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco fui sintiendo como el bochorno comenzó a manifestarse en mi rostro justo en el momento que su mirada se encontró con la mía, tenía que parar eso.

-Ya terminaste de mirarme?- dije tratando de sonar segura pero los nervios me estaban comenzando a traicionar

-Todo lo que necesites saber del caso está en el expediente- y aventó el folder del caso sobre su escritorio para luego mirarme en plan de burla.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir del coraje, por qué rayos se portaba así? Definitivamente me estaba topando con pared en mi primer día de trabajo.

-Tranquilízate Bella, no te enganches, eso es lo que quiere, hacerte enojar, no le des el gusto a este desconocido, se profesional- me dije para después contestarle

-Perfecto y gracias- y rápidamente tomé el expediente y me fui a mi lugar.

Encendí la computadora, y comencé hojear lo del caso, realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, no quería levantar mucho la mirada, de reojo veía que ese cretino me seguía mirando, de verdad que me costaba mucho sostenerle la mirada. Para mi fortuna a los pocos minutos se levantó de su asiento. Y por fin me pude comenzar a concentrar. Tenía que demostrarle a esos cuatro e incluso a Alice que yo soy una fregona en lo que hago.

**Edward POV**

-Quien fuera tu Edward- me dijo Emment en el momento que me plante en su área de trabajo.

-Cállate, Alice me la mando pero yo la mande directamente a trabajar, y mírala ahí está como ratón de biblioteca.

¿Pero qué te hizo la pobre para que te expreses así de ella? Dijo Jasper uniéndose a la plática.

-Simplemente no me parece que llegue con actitud de "sabelotodo", este no es lugar para ella-

-Pues realmente espero que sea eso- dijo Rosalie que llegaba a la ya formada reunión- te conozco Edward y sé que eres de los que suelen levantar muros como protección.-

-Genial yo hablando de lo mal que me caen los sabeloto y tenía que llegar Rosalie, no saques de contexto las cosas- le contesté mientras los dejaba para irme a preparar un poco de café.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y comenzaba a desesperarme, la nueva y Alice aún no pasaban ningún dato. Mi estomago comenzaba a reclamar por algo de comer. Tome mi abrigo y me le pare enfrente a Alice que estaba en el lugar de la nueva.

-Espero que cuando regrese de comer ya me den trabajo, te recuerdo que en estos casos no hay tiempo que perder, podría estarle haciendo algo a otra joven-

Como era de costumbre Alice me dio el avión pero logre lo que buscaba la nueva se paró rápidamente pero Alice la detuvo del brazo.

-Ibas a decir algo- le dije sonriendo

Se tardo en contestar, quizás trato de controlarse y simplemente dijo: -que comas rico- y con la misma regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin más les hice la seña a mis otros compañeros y nos fuimos a comer. Como de costumbre fuimos a un restaurante de comida china que estaba cerca de la oficina. Terminamos de ordenar y para mi sorpresa Alice nos alcanzó.

-Vaya se digno a venir a comer con nosotros- dijo Rosalie en cuanto Alice se sentó –Puedo saber donde dejaste a la nueva, no me digas que la invitaste, empezaré a sentir nauseas con su sola presencia- termino por decir.

Alice solo le rodeo los ojos y no le contestó nada, en esta ocasión fue Jasper el que hablo.

-Por qué la defiendes tanto, no cabe duda que de hoy en adelante será tu protegida no es así?

-No creo que ella necesite que alguien la defienda de ustedes, creo que lo ha hecho bastante bien, ustedes deberían de comportarse mejor, acaso se les olvida que hicieron lo mismo cuando yo fui transferida a la academia, ustedes me trataron como patito feo y miren ahora, no pueden vivir sin mi-

-Es diferente Alice- le dije sin querer demostrar tanto interés en el tema – ya lo dije, se equivocó de profesión, este no es lugar para alguien como ella-

-Lo mismo pensaste de Rosalie y de mi, solo por el hecho que somos mujeres, pero creo que te hemos demostrado que podemos muy bien con este trabajo- dijo Alice

-Se te olvida que la ultima vez te salvamos el pellejo Cullen- le siguió Rosalie.

-Además Edward como nosotros, estoy segura que Bella también tuvo sus motivos para querer estar donde está y hacer lo que hace- me dijo Alice dándome su ya conocida sonrisa.

En cierto punto le daba la razón, nosotros cuatro teníamos nuestros motivos para habernos dedicado a esto. En el caso de Emmett era porque su papá fue un gran detective y le paso la estafeta. A la familia de Jasper los habían asaltado cuando él era chico y desde entonces se dedico a jugar a los policías y ladrones, desde ese momento dijo que eso sería de grande. Rosalie sufrió mucho porque su padre siempre quizó un varón y por buscar su aceptación siempre hizo cosas de hombres y sin que se diera cuenta acabó en la academia. Alice siempre le habían apasionado las historias de Sherlock Holmes y aunque no le gustaba mucho lo de disparar y tratar con delincuentes no era lo suyo sabía que ser detective era su objetivo en la vida. En mi caso, había sido testigo de cómo le arrebataban la vida a un señor en el metro de esta ciudad justo a la vista de su hija. Fue algo que me marcó y sin lugar a dudas fue uno de los motivos por los que decidí entrarle a todo esto. Pero cuales eran los motivos de ella? No lograba entender.

-Me escuchaste Edward?- me dijo Alice mientras movía una mano justo enfrente de mi nariz- a dónde te fuiste?

-Lo siento, que decias?

-Que para sorpresa de ustedes creo que la nueva, como ustedes le dicen, ya encontró información sobre la joven-

-Por qué lo dices?- dije inmediatamente

Buscó en el sistema las jóvenes que se reportaron como desaparecidas en ese año, y de ahí fue seleccionando las que se perdieron del mapa, se guió por el mes que nos dijo el forense que había muerto, lo cual se redujo solo a dos, llamo al teléfono de una de ellas y después de varias preguntas le informaron que no podía ser nuestra joven porque la desparecida de ese número en realidad era un hombre, pueden creerlo?

-Es suerte- dijo Rosalie tratando de quitarle mérito a la nueva, pero realmente al parecer era buena en su trabajo me dije.

-Y pues quedamos en hacer la llamada a la otra familia después de comer pero sin duda alguna ya tenemos el nombre de nuestra joven- dijo Alice bastante emocionada.

En ese momento el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar

-Ah Bella, te llame con el pensamiento, justo les estoy contando a los chicos lo rápido que estas resolviendo el caso… estás segura?... casada?...

Los demás y yo mismo, no queríamos perder detalle de la conversación telefónica de Alice con la nueva por lo que ni siquiera pestañábamos.

-pero Bella como puede ser él el sospechoso? Qué te dijo?... no, no puedes ir así como así…. Bella escucha no…- y de repente Alice se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato- Me colgó-

-Qué pasa Alice- le preguntó Jasper para que reaccionara

-Bella cree que el sospechoso es el marido de la joven y le dio la loquera y solo me dijo que lo iba a ver en 10 minutos y me colgó-

La piel se me erizó, cómo era posible que hiciera eso, acaso estaba loca, cómo iba a buscar al dichoso asesino así como así, el mismo impulso eléctrico que me recorrió la piel me hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente me levante de la mesa.

-lo que faltaba- dije recogiendo mi sacó, vámonos

-Yan, cárgalo a nuestra cuenta- Dijo Emmet que entendió todo con mi actitud.

-Andando Alice- dijo Jasper tomándola del brazo para que se levantará, la pobre todavía no reaccionaba.

Salimos a toda prisa rumbo a la oficina, tenía que detenerla, si realmente ese hombre era el sospechoso no le iría nada bien. Cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar a la explanada del edificio ella salía a toda prisa y de repente se llevo a las manos a la boca y soltó un chiflido para llamar un Taxi, en ese momento comencé a correr tenía que detenerla.

-Emmett, el carro- grite mientras me aventaba al tráfico, ella ya había logrado que un taxi se parara. Rosalie venía justo atrás de mi, Alice la llamaba al celular, Jasper y Emmett se habían ido por el carro.

-Swan espera- comencé a gritar pero el sonido de mi grito se perdía entre el ruido de los carros y el bullicio de los peatones. –Swan, grite tan fuerte como puede- Me escuchó, se giró, me lanzó una mirada bastante indiferente y con la misma se subió al maldito taxi. Solo alcance a llegar para dar un golpe en la cajuela el taxi pero fue en vano. En ese momento un amarre de llantas se escucho, Emmett y Jasper estaban al lado mío con el coche, Rosalie subió inmediatamente.

-Alice, tu celular- dije extendiéndole la mano y me lo entregó- Avísale al jefe- dije mientras me subía al carro.

Emmett comenzó a acelerar, escuche a Rosalie decir –esta nos la pagará con creces- y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-Apurate Emmett, tenemos que alcanzarla- dije sin más

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3 El Sospechoso

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 3**

El Sospechoso

**Edward POV**

-Maldición Emmett- grité cuando nos encontrábamos atorados en pleno tráfico, perdimos el taxi en el que iba Swan.

-No puedo hacer que vuele el carro Edward- me contesto bastante tenso.

-Dame el celular de Alice- dije mirando hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

-No me contesta, lo he intentado mil veces-

La ignore, no iba a marcar lo que necesitaba era localizarla y entre más rápido mejor. Con el teléfono del auto marque a la compañía de celulares y puse el altavoz

-Si, me acaban de robar mi celular el número es el 632 345 211-

-Lo reportaremos como robado-

-No podrían localizarlo?-

-Lo siento señor, pero esa información no podemos proporcionársela-

-Cómo te llamas?-

-Rachel, señor-

-Te voy a ser sincero Rachel, mi novia me está siendo infiel en este preciso momento, realmente necesito localizarla para acabar con esto de una buena vez-

Rosalie y Emmett comenzaron a reír

-Señor, lo siento de verdad pero…-

-Vamos Rachel, ponte en mi lugar, que tal si tu pareja te estuviera haciendo lo mismo, no quisieras caerle en la movida-

-Pero por supuesto, está bien, solo porque tiene una voz encantadora y no se me hace justo que le quieran ver la cara, espere un segundo y le paso la localización-

-Te has ganado el cielo, espero y gracias-

-Me lleva, por qué nadie se te resiste?- dijo Emmett

-Espero que me aprendas algo- le contesté

-Según el sistema el celular esta en Central Park, es toda la información que puedo darle-

-Gracias Rachel- y colgué inmediatamente

-Emmett estamos cerca pero con este tráfico tardaremos en llegar, los veo alla- y sin más salí corriendo al parque.

**Bella POV**

-Lo siento Alice, pero me quede de ver con él en 10 minutos, te llamó después para decirte como salió todo, vale?- y sin más termine la llamada.

No sé por qué pero algo me decía que el esposo era el culpable de la muerte de la joven y que algo tenía que ver con los otros casos, era como un presentimiento. De una vez por todas les iba demostrar a mis compañeros de trabajo que yo era buena en esto, y que más les valía tenerme respeto. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mis cosas y fui a reunirme con el sospechoso.

Cuando estaba por abordar el taxi que me llevaría, un gritó me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Swan- era Cullen, que venía directo hacia mi.

-Seguramente quiere llevarse el crédito- pensé y sin más me subí rápidamente al carro.

-Arranque- le dije al taxista al mismo tiempo que Cullen daba un golpe en la cajuela.

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, era el número de Alice, no pensaba contestar, quizás a ella tampoco le parecía que actuará por mi cuenta y no la hubiera llevado conmigo a la cita.

Según la llamada que tuve con el esposo de la joven, me esperaría en la fuente Bethesda. Su nombre era James Witherdale, ya se encontraba ahí, era el único parado junto a la fuente. Tome un poco de aire y poco a poco me fui acercando. Como si hubiera notado mi presencia inmediatamente se giró hacia mi dirección y sin que me diera cuenta me paré en seco. Era sumamente atractivo, rubio, ojos claros y a pesar de llevar un traje se podría notar que tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Su presencia me impactó desde el primer instante. Cuando pude reaccionar ya lo tenía enfrente de mí.

-Tu eres la agente Swan? Me preguntó mientras me recorría con la miraba.

-Sr Witherdale, espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y trabajo en el departamento de Casos no Resueltos.

El hombre no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor mío, me sentía incomoda, parecía estarme analizando.

-Te puedo llamar Isabella- dijo de pronto muy cerca de mi oído

-Como usted guste, le parece bien que vayamos a la banca de allá, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar. No me dijo nada simplemente me siguió muy de cerca. Una vez que tome asiento saqué de mi bolso las fotografías de los casos anteriores.

-Conoce alguna de estas jóvenes?- le pregunté mientras le enseñaba las fotografías. El las tomó, las vio por un momento y solo dijo: ninguna de estas es mi esposa.

-Dónde está su esposa Sr Witherdale?-

-Pensé que tú me lo dirías, por eso estamos aquí no?- dijo mientras cortaba distancia entre nosotros.

-Bien, entonces dígame, cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?-

-Hace años que no volvió a casa, la reporté como desaparecida, pero ninguno de tus colegas dio con ella.-

-Su nombre era Jessica Stanley, puede describírmela por favor-

-Isabella, no puedo creer que alguien como tu se dedique a esto- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

Decidí ignorarlo y continué con mis preguntas.

-Sr Witherdale..- pero me interrumpió

-Dime James- dijo mientras sacaba de su cartera una fotografía y me la entregaba.

-Ella es Jessica, si te sirve de algo tener su fotografía para tu colección-

El tipo me daba muy mala espina, no solo por su comportamiento hacia a mí, si no que veía un hilo de tristeza en su mirada o sentimiento alguno cada vez que hablaba de su esposa pérdida. Había algo en él que para mí lo convertía en el culpable, aunque no pudiera decir en si qué era lo que me impulsaba a acusarlo.

-Aunque quisiera quedarme, tengo negocios que atender Isabella-

-Pero no hemos terminado, no se puede ir- me tensé y por instinto le agarre el brazo para detenerlo.

-Seguiremos con nuestra plática otro día, llama a mi oficina y tendremos una cita- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas

Pero qué era lo que le pasaba? Una cita? Esto no era una cita, me molestó el grado de confianza que estaba mostrando.

-ya le dije que no se puede ir- dije sin pensar y mientras quitaba mi mano de su agarre.

¿Por qué no me puedo ir? Vas a impedírmelo? Me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo- acaso tengo que llamar a mi abogado Isabella?

Su agarre era muy fuerte, sin duda me estaba haciendo daño, su mirada cambió, había enojo, tenía la mandíbula bastante apretada. Estaba en problemas, pero esto también era seña de que estaba ante un hombre violento y que perdía la compostura rápidamente.

-Suélteme- dije con un hilo de voz, los nervios me estaban traicionando, no tenía con que defenderme. Pero incremento la fuerza de su agarre.

-Hermosa Isabella- dijo mientras me atraía hacia él y aspiraba profundamente –no estoy acostumbrado a que mujeres como tú me digan que puedo o no puedo hacer-

-Suéltela- gritó alguien, tarde en reaccionar pero conocía esa voz, era Cullen pero cómo me había encontrado?

**Edward POV**

Maldije una vez más que se hayan citado en Central Park, era inmenso, cómo diablos la iba yo a encontrar? Me preguntaba mientras continuaba corriendo por el parque.

-Tonta Swan- decía mientras comenzaba a sacar mi arma, si realmente este hombre era el sospechoso tendría que estar preparado.

La suerte me acompaño el segundo lugar en el que busque fue en la fuente Bethesda, ahí estaba parada hablando con el sospechoso, me tranquilice e intente recobrar la compostura, las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a alarmarse cuando vieron mi arma.

Mientras caminaba para acércame vi como de la nada la sujetaba del brazo, y por la reacción de Swan la estaba lastimando, algo dijo ella e inmediatamente después la jalo hacia él.

Acelere mí paso y de nueva cuenta saqué mi arma, y sin pensarlo dos veces apunte hacia él mientras grite: Suéltala

-Se me hacia raro que no vinieras en pareja Isabella- le dijo mientras me miraba

El fulano no obedeció así que corte cartucho y de nueva cuenta le dije que la soltará. Pero nadie me había preparado para lo que estaba por suceder. En cuanto la soltó Swan se fue hacia mi.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? Cómo me encontraste? Baja tu arma, no pasa nada- y no sé cuantas cosas más comenzó a gritarme, mi vista seguía en aquel hombre, por lo que no le hice caso.

-Mejor dime qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí, por qué te estaba jaloneando?- la esquive acercándome al hombre sin bajar el arma.

El me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba disfrutando el momento.

-No ha pasado nada, simplemente nos estábamos despidiendo verdad Isabella?-

E increíblemente Swan le dio la razón, me exigió bajar el arma, me llamó loco, que como era posible que fuera por el parque apuntando a la gente, se puso entre el sospechoso y yo y no dejaba de gritar. El hombre comenzaba a alejarse. Quite a Isabella de en medio y le grité

-Espere- y lentamente me le fui acercando, el hombre se giró a mi encuentro.

-Puede irse pero no con esto- y le arrebate de la mano un folder.

El hombre solo se rió y dijo- Isabella ya sabes dónde encontrarme, espero que sea pronto-

Me quedé viendo hasta que me aseguré que estaba lo bastante lejos, me giré buscando a Swan, no sin antes gritarle a los mirones que siguieran con lo suyo. La nueva se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas de la banca.

-Swan- comencé a decir

Me ignoró y comenzó a caminar

Su actitud me estaba sacando canas verdes, sin más me le pare enfrente.

-Ya estarás contenta?- le dije

-No sé de qué hablas- me dijo empujándome para poder pasar

-Novata- dije mientras la tome de la muñeca

-Suéltame Cullen- dijo

-Camina, los demás deben de estar esperando-

-Que me sueltes, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí- me dijo mientras jaloneaba para que la soltará

-Qué estoy haciendo?, salvándote el pellejo y por si fuera poco salvando la investigación- le dije mientras le ponía en sus narices el folder que le había quitado al hombre.

Ella comprendió en el instante que estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder si ese hombre hubiera logrado llevarse parte del expediente, simplemente ya no me discutió más.

Sin soltarla seguimos caminando, marque a Emmett para saber donde estaban estacionados y me dirigí hacia allá.

-Solamente a ti se te ocurre traer tacones- dije cuando note que su paso era lento.

-Ese no es tu problema- me contestó a gritos

Cuando llegue al carro simplemente le abrí la puerta trasera y la encamine para que se subiera

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo sin más pero decidí no contestar.

-Niña tonta- dijo sin más Rosalie en cuanto Swan se acomodó pero para mi sorpresa la nueva no contestó decidió no hablar en todo el camino hacia la oficina.

Emmett nos dejo frente al edificio mientras él iba a estacionar el carro y aprovechar un momento a solas con Rosalie, de verdad que no podían estar separados. Jasper y yo nos pusimos a ambos lados de Swan respectivamente mientras cruzábamos la calle. De la nada salió Alice y abrazó a la novata.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien-

-no te preocupes Alice, no paso nada- le contestó

-Gracias a que llegue a tiempo- dije mientras seguía mi camino.

Alice siguió al pendiente de Swan mientras íbamos en el elevador, en cuanto pusimos un pie en nuestra área de trabajo todas las miradas se nos fueron encima, el jefe nos hizo su ya tan conocida seña y nos fuimos a uno de los cuartos para interrogatorios, eran a prueba de sonido, por lo que al parecer esto se iba a poner bueno.

Llegaron Emmett, Rosalie y para mi sorpresa Jacob Black, qué diablos estaba haciendo él ahí? Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados el jefe se paro enfrente de todos nosotros.

-me pueden explicar qué rayos fue lo que pasó para que todos estuvieran fuera de su lugar de trabajo? Señalando a todos menos a Alice y a Black.

Todos permanecimos callados, era a Swan a quien le correspondía hablar, no a nosotros.

-Yo le puedo explicar- dijo Swan poniéndose de pie

-Te escuchó- le contesto el jefe

-Alice y yo avanzamos en la investigación…-

-No metas a Alice en tus rollos- la interrumpió Rosalie

Yo estaba disfrutando este momento, la novata se tensó aún más con el comentario de Rosalie, juraba por un instante que se le iba a ir a golpes, y eso no me lo quería perder por nada del mundo. Pero no sucedió, Swan respiro y continuó explicándole al jefe todo lo que había pasado.

-Estaba teniendo la plática con el Sr Witherdale cuando de la nada llegó Cullen y lo echó todo a perder-

-Mal agredecida- pensé para después ponerme de pie y comenzar mi versión de la historia. –Swan, claramente llegue a salvarte el pellejo, o ya se te olvido- discretamente lance una mirada al expediente asegurándome que ella lo notará, obviamente ella entendió todo y dejo de alegar- Jefe si ella no hubiera actuado impulsivamente y hubiera seguido el procedimiento normal ante estos casos, créame que tanto Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo estaríamos en nuestro lugar de trabajo y no corriendo a salvar a la nueva.

-Me interrumpió y estoy segura que hubiera podido sacar información valiosa para el caso- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

Es que acaso me estaba retando? No sabía realmente con quien estaba tratando. Así que sin más camine hacia el jefe. –Will, tu siempre has dicho que no debemos forzar las situaciones, el dichoso sospechoso de Swan estaba por irse, no iba a poder sacar absolutamente nada, no se cita uno con el sospechoso en pleno Central Park, cuando llegué la estaba jaloneando y yo hice lo correspondiente y por si fuera poco a Swan le dio el síndrome de Estocolmo- dije mientras la miraba. Mi último comentario hizo que todos en el cuarto se les saliera una risa involuntaria.

Swan iba a contestar algo pero el jefe habló primero.

-Ya basta, estoy cansado de escuchar alegatos sin razón. Swan no puedes actuar de esa forma, aquí no se trabaja por cuenta propia, siempre tienes que informar pero sobre todo pedir autorización para ir hablar con un testigo, sospechoso o lo que sea. Y en cuanto a ustedes cuatro le van bajando a su actitud de rechazo para con Swan, sean profesionales, si siguen con sus niñerías serán sancionados. Swan tienes prohibido salir a enfrentar sospechosos, lo harás cuando tengas acreditado tu permiso para portar armas así que mientras te dedicarás tiempo completo a tus lecciones con Black y el caso lo llevará Alice entendido?

-Si señor- contestamos todos menos Swan, quien se veía realmente agobiada. Si realmente quisiera hacerle su novata le hubiera dicho al jefe que sacó el expediente y que estuvo a punto de ser robado por el sospechoso, ahí si que hubiera estado en problemas. Pero me conformé con el hecho de saber que estaría en el edificio todo el tiempo y no metiéndose en problemas.

Una vez que el jefe salió Swan se puso de pié pero Black la alcanzó, de verdad que ese no pierde el tiempo, me dije mientras salía del lugar. Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco pero casi me voy para atrás cuando veo que un repartidor estaba colocando un enorme arreglo de flores en mi escritorio.

-qué diablos es esto- le dije mientras me acerqué, el pobre se quedó helado, por lo que sin más tome la tarjeta y leí: _Para la mujer más bella que me ha citado en Central Park, James!._

-Te equivocaste de escritorio- le dije al repartidor

Genial, ahora el supuesto sospechoso le mandaba flores, los problemas definitivamente no se iban a terminar pronto. Sin darme cuenta de mi reacción ya me encontraba de nueva cuenta rumbo al cuarto de interrogatorios, seguido por la mirada de todos gritando SWAN!

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO**

**ESPERO SUS COMMETS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4 Atando Cabos

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 4**

**Atando Cabos**

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con James, y aún recibía comentarios molestos por parte del equipo estrella del jefe. Se estaba cumpliendo la sentencia, me la vivía en el edificio, entre papeleos y mis lecciones de tiro. El caso lo estaba manejando Alice pero me era imposible acercarme para poder platicar con ella y ver como marchaba todo. De lo único que estaba segura es que había dado un giro la investigación y James no era el sospechoso. Yo seguía con el presentimiento que él sabía demasiado del caso, que era el culpable, pero cómo demostrarlo si estaba enclaustrada en las oficinas? Todos los días recibía un ramo de flores en mi escritorio, con el mismo remitente de la primera vez, James. Se las había arreglado para conseguir mi número de celular, y a pesar de que conteste la primera llamada, en la que me insistía que nos viéramos, las llamadas posteriores nunca las atendí. Me sentía acosada y sus acciones no estaban ayudando en mi trabajo, sabía que todos hablaban a mis espaldas y hacían caras cada vez que llegaban las flores, por más que le decía al repartidor que se las llevará y que no trajeran más solo me contestaba que él estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

En cuanto a mis lecciones de tiro, no ha habido gran avance, Black ha tenido bastante paciencia conmigo, no me he atrevido a tomar el arma entre mis manos y hacer siquiera un tiro. Todo lo que he aprendido hasta hoy es el tipo de armas, balas, componentes y demás, digamos que un poco de la teoría, el estar parada en el salón de tiro simplemente me pone la piel de gallina y me trae recuerdos no muy agradables. Creo que Black empieza a notar que algo no anda bien, siento que me analiza mucho y por más que me anima no hemos avanzado nada, le he pedido tiempo que no le fuera a contar al jefe que vamos atrasados, no quiero preguntas, no quiero recordar y contar esa parte de mi vida a gente que apenas conozco.

Si acepte encantada venir a trabajar a Nueva York, es porque tenía pensado reabrir el caso de mi padre, pero lo primero que quería hacer era tener acceso libre al expediente, pero sin que alguien se enterará aún. Como bien te enseñan para cualquier agente es difícil y poco objetivo llevar un caso personal, a veces gana el sentimiento que la razón. Por eso aprovechaba la hora de comida para bajar a la zona de archivo y empezar a buscar entre los miles y miles de casos, el de mi padre, a escondidas claro esta pero sin gran éxito hasta ahora.

Esta situación tampoco me ayudaba mucho a integrarme al ambiente laboral. Black y Alice eran con los únicos que convivía pero no lo suficiente como para llamarlos aún mis amigos. Mi vida estaba poniéndose bastante gris en Nueva York y lo estaba permitiendo. Todo era rutina, de mi departamento al trabajo y del trabajo a mi departamento, completamente sola, sin nadie con quien hablar.

-Ya te vas Bella?- me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, ha sido un día bastante largo- dije mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas y tomaba mi abrigo.

-Nos vemos mañana, yo seguiré aquí un rato- me dijo mientras comenzaba a marcar un número de teléfono.

-Cómo va el caso?- pregunte sin más, la verdad es que ya no podía con la curiosidad.

-No es de tu incumbencia- me dijo esa voz que tanto conocía, era Cullen. Me gire para contestar algo pero ya había comenzado a caminar lejos de mi.

-Lo siento Bella, pero tengo que hacer esta llamada, hasta mañana- me dijo Alice que comenzaba la conversación en el teléfono.

La situación de no saber absolutamente nada del caso de Jessica y las otras chicas comenzaba a molestarme. Sin duda alguna tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Camine hacia los elevadores, decidida a que en mi departamento y con internet buscaría lo que fuera posible del caso. Cuando reaccioné las puertas de uno de los elevadores comenzaban a cerrarse por lo que corrí y en un movimiento bastante ágil, algo poco usual en mí, logre colarme. Pero en el momento que las puertas se cerraron y vi el reflejo de las personas que estaban ahí quise que la tierra me tragara. Para cerrar con broche de oro mi día estaba en el mismo elevador que el equipo estrella. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward me lanzaban sus tan conocidas miradas de desaprobación. Decidí ignorarlos, mi mirada se centro al frente pero era inevitable no verlos, por qué los elevadores tenían que tener paredes como de espejo? Y más aún maldije que mi oficina estuviera hasta el piso número 25, y para colmo de mis males, casi en cada piso hacia parada y entraba más gente por lo que sin darme cuenta estaba casi pegada a Cullen, podía sentir su respiración cerca, si me movía un poco más o si entraba más gente el roce de nuestros cuerpos sería inevitable. Estaba nerviosa, pensando en que en cualquier momento lanzaría un comentario al aire y tendría que contestarlo, odiaba cada uno de sus comentarios hacia mi persona, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme pisotear por él, pero para mi sorpresa no dijo nada, de reojo podía ver su reflejo y estaba con su vista hacia el frente, un poco por encima de mi cabeza, pero notó que lo miraba y entonces me enfrentó, me sostuvo la mirada y una media sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. No podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos me impactaban eran de un color tan hermoso, que me estaban hipnotizando, al ver que le sostenía la mirada simplemente se acerco más hacia mi cuerpo y de la nada solo me dijo al oído, casi en un susurro -¿quién eres?- pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el elevador llegó a la planta baja y todos comenzaron a salir, al verme libre yo hice lo mismo, intentaba controlarme, se me había puesto la piel de gallina. Caminaba pero el equipo estrella venía a unos cuantos pasos atrás de mi.

-Por qué no contestas mis llamadas Isabella- gritó una voz haciendo que me parará en seco.

Era James, que estaba recargado en uno de los coches que estaban estacionados en la acera frente a mi trabajo. Cuando me giré para verlo, el ya venía hacia mi dirección. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? En cuestión de segundos sentí como tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

-Es un verdadero placer verte de nuevo Isabella-

Tragué en seco, la mirada de James era desconcertante, por instinto mire hacia el equipo estrella, pero ellos de nueva cuenta tenían esa mirada de desaprobación, se pararon a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, sin lugar a dudas estaban de chismosos.

-Qué hace usted aquí?- dije al fin

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma, me permites llevarte a tu casa?- dijo sin soltarme la mano.

Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, mi sexto sentido me decía que no, que evitará estar con él, pero esta era mi única oportunidad para seguir investigando, de salir de las cuatro paredes en las que estaba y sacarle la sopa a James. Me arme de valor y solo asentí a su petición con un movimiento de mi cabeza. De reojo vi como Cullen comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros pero Rosalie lo jaló, lo cual agradecí eternamente, no quería que me echara a perder esta gran oportunidad. Me condujo hasta donde estaba su carro, me abrió la puerta, me subí y mientras él iba hacia el lado del conductor mire en dirección de mis compañeros de trabajo, ahí estaban los cuatro viéndome marchar con James, me centre en los ojos de Cullen y lo que vi en ellos fue completamente distinto a lo que vi en el elevador, estaban cargados de irá.

Simplemente le di otra dirección a James, a escasas tres cuadras del trabajo, no quería que supiera donde vivía, aunque una parte de mi pensaba que quizás ya había mandado a investigarme. No dijo nada simplemente se dirigió hacia donde le indiqué.

-Gracias por las flores, pero podría dejar de mandar más?, no es un situación buena para mi trabajo- dije para romper el silencio.

-Isabella, tú tienes la culpa por no contestar mis llamadas, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

Qué rayos significaba eso? Definitivamente este hombre es un acosador.

-Es una pena que vivas tan cerca de tu trabajo, tendremos que vernos de nuevo para poder platicar- me dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés en mi persona?-

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi querida Jessica, te pareces tanto a ella-

Ese comentario me dejo helada, físicamente no era nada parecida a ella, pero por qué le recordaba a su esposa muerta, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-Gracias- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Eres hermosa, me has impactado Isabella, las mujeres como tu me vuelven loco, hacen que pierda el sentido..-

Tenía que parar esa situación, era demasiado incomodo estar ante la presencia de este señor, sus comentarios empezaban a generar miedo en mí, sin más cuando paro el coche, me quité el cinturón abrí la puerta y solo dije- gracias por traerme- pero de la nada me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca antes de poder bajarme del auto –nos vemos muy pronto- me dijo y me soltó. Rápidamente comencé a caminar, no sabía bien donde estaba pero quería salir de ahí, escuche como el carro arrancó hasta que lo dejé de oír.

Estaba alterada, trataba de analizar todo lo que me había dicho, tenía un presentimiento que no me dejaba nada tranquila, de momento me llegó la sensación de que alguien me seguía, miraba en todas direcciones pero no reconocía ningún rostro de la gente que caminaba por ahí, comencé a acelerar mi paso, trataba de ubicar algún nombre en las calles, y justo cuando doble en una esquina me estampé con alguien y fui a dar directamente al suelo. Mi abrigo y mi bolsa salieron volando, caí de sentón y un dolor comenzaba a manifestarse.

-Estas bien?- oí una voz que me transmitió la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos. Alce mi vista y me encontré con una señora ya grande, llevaba una bolsa de pan en los brazos, al parecer rebote con esa bolsa y a la señora no le había pasado nada.

-Si, gracias, discúlpeme no me fije al dar la vuelta- dije mientras intentaba incorporarme pero mi falda me lo hacía más difícil. La gente que pasaba por ahí intentaba esquivarme pero me lleve uno que otro golpe con bolsas, piernas y demás. Estaba hecha un desastre y mi pelo estaba completamente alborotado.

-Déjame ayudarte, vivo en este edificio, pareces perdida, puedes arreglarte y pedir un taxi que te lleve a casa-

La sensación de que me seguían no se iba así que sin pensármelo dos veces acepte la ayuda de la señora. Eran unos departamentos. La señora no dejaba de hacerme plática en el trayecto, era muy amable para estar con una completa extraña como yo. Prometió prepárame un rico chocolate caliente para calmar el frío que estaba haciendo. Mi estomago comenzó a hacerse ilusiones y mi boca comenzó a salivar. Me ofreció un pan también para el susto, al parecer mi cara seguía reflejando el miedo después de lo que pasó con James.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento me quedé impresionada era increíble que una señora de edad mayor tuviera tan buen gusto para decorar su departamento. La increíble simetría y los pisos de madera color miel fue lo primero que llamarón mi atención, simplemente increíbles y la lámpara que cuelga también se ve increíble en el living. El comedor reflejaba una calidez impresionante, sin lugar a dudas gracias a la señora y mi mente comenzó a imaginarse los platillos que ahí preparaba. Los ventanales de la cocina dan muy buena luz natural además de una gran vista a la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York. Frente al living estaba una terraza que no pude apreciar muy bien por ser de noche. El estilo era contemporáneo, algunas ideas me iban a servir para decorar mi departamento.

-Ponte cómoda niña, prepararé el chocolate- me dijo la señora que se ponía a trabajar en la cocina.

No me lo pensé dos veces y sin más me acomode en uno de los sillones blancos que contrastaban con lo sombrío de la alfombra pero justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme la puerta del departamento se abrió y escuché aquella voz que hizo que me tensará de nueva cuenta.

-Qué haces aquí´?-

**EDWARD POV**

La investigación iba muy lenta para mi gusto, Alice condujo a otro sospechoso, por lo tanto la nueva se había equivocado, pero algo me decía que ese James tenía algo turbio pero me era imposible investigarlo así como así. El desfile de rosas para Swan no paraba y realmente comenzaba a molestarme, decía que era el culpable pero salía con él? Eso no es de una mente sana! Dormir con el enemigo, sonaba como a trama de película.

Todos seguíamos evitándola, especialmente yo, su presencia me incomodaba, aunque aun no entendía muy bien el por qué. Solo me relajaba cuando desaparecía para sus clases de tiro y para comer. Y eso mi cuerpo lo agradecía, bien dicen que los instintos nos ganan y con ella cerca no podría controlar mis instintos, no con esa ropa tan ajustada que se pone y menos con ese olor que desprende, me pone al cien.

Pero como era de esperarse quería seguir metiendo sus narices en el caso, rondaba mucho a Alice, la verdad no es nada discreta, por lo que decidí no quitarle los ojos de encima, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que volviera a comprometer la investigación con su necedad.

Cuando estaba por irme vi que se platicaba con Alice, me acerqué y como sospeche acababa de preguntar sobre el caso. Sin más interrumpí -No es de tu incumbencia- y con la misma me seguí de largo.

-Emmett y yo vamos a ir a cenar Edward gustas?- me dijo Rosalie mientras esperábamos que llegará el elevador.

-Lo siento pero no estoy de humor para ver como derrochan miel, tú qué harás Jasper?-

-Sentarme afuera a esperar a Alice-

-Que divertido- dije en sarcasmo mientras subíamos

-Yo creo que ya es hora de que salgas con alguien Ed- dijo Emmett

-y con quién lo haría? Con la primera que aparezca- me estaba comenzando a alterar la plática pero con la misma me trague mis palabras. Justo cuando el elevador comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas Swan se deslizo adentro. Mire a mis amigos y todos torcieron la boca antes su presencia.

La mire y creo que a la pobre tampoco le agradó mucho la idea de tomar el mismo ascensor que nosotros. Se le notaba lo tensa que estaba. Conforme comenzábamos a bajar y el elevador hacia paradas en cada piso, más personas entraban, sin darme cuenta Swan quedó a escasos centímetros de mi, su olor a fresas me golpeo de momento haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Era embriagante, intenté mirar al frente y pensar en otra cosa pero por instinto me sentí observado y en cuando vi el reflejo de nosotros en mi lado izquierdo me tope con esos ojos chocolates, me miraban fijamente, y volví a notar ese sonrojo en su rostro. No sé por qué lo hice pero me acerqué, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella y eso mi cabeza no lo podía controlar, era como un imán que me atraía. Sin más me acerque a su oído y escupí a los cuatro vientos -¿quién eres?- pero para mi mala suerte el elevador se abrió y se fue de mi alcance.

-Todo bien Edward?- dijo Rosalie, al parecer no había perdido detalle de lo que pasó. La ignore. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Swan iba delante de nosotros, apretó el paso al sentirnos cerca -Vaya forma de menear las caderas al caminar! Con esa falda se le marca el trasero, ya estoy duro- pensé pero el encanto lo rompió una voz que la llamó. Me gire para buscar el dueño de su voz y era el imbécil de James. Al parecer la nueva tenía otra cita con su nuevo galán. Me hervía la sangre. Como si fuera algo de lo más normal la nueva aceptó irse con el supuesto sospechoso, no había congruencia entre el actuar de Swan, señalarlo para después enredarse con él. Sin que me diera cuenta en cuanto iban hacia el carro del imbécil camine hacia ellos, pero Rosalie me detuvo, qué diablos había sido eso? No era mi problema. Simplemente apreté lo puños en cuanto vi que el carro arrancaba.

–Ya estas grandecita Swan- pensé decidido a no preocuparme pero algo no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Bueno al parecer mañana tendremos un día agitado, así que hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tengamos, nos vamos amor?- dijo Rosalie mientras comenzaba a despedirse de Jasper

-Seguro que no quieres ir- me dijo Emmett

-Ya dije que no, nos vemos mañana- y sin más comencé a caminar rumbo a casa. Mis pensamientos iban centrados en el caso, las pistas que teníamos pero algo me seguía llevando hacia James, seguía sin saber por qué Swan había llegado a la conclusión de que él era el principal sospechoso, la verdad es que no me había detenido a escuchar la versión después de lo que sucedió en Central Park. Y por qué tanto interés de James en Swan? Eso era algo que tampoco entendía. De algún modo me las tenía que ingeniar para averiguar por mi cuenta.

-Buenas noches Sr Cullen- me saludo el recepcionista del edificio de mi departamento.

-No sé qué tendrán de buenas- dije mientras camine hacia el elevador.

-Le informó que tiene visita, su nana subió con una joven-

En cuanto escuche eso, mi corazón dio un brinco, acaso ella había regresado? El elevador aun no llegaba así que sin más subí por las escaleras, tenía que llegar, tenía que verla. Por los nervios no podía abrir la bendita puerta, mis manos se volvieron torpes con las llaves. En cuanto logre abrir la puerte mire a mi nana que me regalaba la típica sonrisa para darme la bienvenida, mi cabeza giró en dirección al living, ella tenía que estar ahí pero mi sorpresa fue otra. Ese color de cabello era diferente y de golpe me llegó ese olor que no me había dejado tranquilo desde su llegada.

-Qué haces aquí´?- dije mientras azotaba la puerta tras de mi

Ella se paralizó y no respondió, yo no entendía que diablos estaba haciendo ella en mi departamento.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste, estoy preparando el chocolate que tanto te gusta- dijo mi nana.

-Qué hace ella aquí- dije mientras caminaba a dirección de mi nana, estaba de lo más tranquila ante la presencia de Swan, de dónde la conocía?

De reojo vi como Swan pegó un brincó y comenzaba a tomar sus cosas, me gire y le impedí que avanzará hacia la puerta.

-Te hice una pregunta-

-Yo no sabía que tu… que este es tu depar..-

-Eddie, qué modales son esos- interrumpió mi nana

-¿Eddie?- dijo Swan mientras intentaba que la risa no se le escapara

-Nana, por qué invitas a una desconocida?

-Me topé con ella, pero yo creo que estaba escapando de alguien, no es así niña?

Miré a Swan, de su rostro había cambiado completamente, se volvió a tensar, si se fue con James, qué diablos hacia en mi departamento, qué era lo que pasaba?

-Muchas gracias por todo, señora, será mejor que me vaya-

-La niña no va a ningún lado hasta qué me explique qué es lo que pasó para que terminara en mi departamento si se fue del trabajo con su "sospechoso"- intente remarcar esa última palabra.

-Ya decía yo que ustedes dos se conocían, esta tensión no es normal entre dos desconocidos, déjame adivinar tú debes de ser…-

-Nana, por favor retírate- la interrumpí, me hizó caso y se fue dejándome solo con Swan.

Ella me miraba fijamente y de nueva cuenta ese rubor comenzaba a manifestarse en sus mejillas.

-Le has contado de mi, Eddie?- dijo sin más

Sabía que iba a odiar a mi nana por llamarme Eddie y más por haberle contado alguna vez de ella.

-Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Fue un accidente que terminará aquí, ahora si me permites me voy de aquí y asunto arreglado-

Me esquivó y abrió la puerta para salir apresuradamente de mi departamento. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó hacerlo pero cuando reaccione yo también había salido detrás de ella. Me sacó ventaja al tomar primero el ascensor, por lo que tuve que tomar de nueva cuenta las escaleras, pero no logré alcanzarla, tomo un taxi así que decidí seguirla en otro.

-Perseguimos a su novia?- me dijo el taxista

-Conduzca quiere?- le respondí sin más

Intentaba ordenar todas las piezas del rompecabezas pero no tenía ni la más remota idea qué era lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que investigarla, quién diablos era Isabella Swan, cuál era su relación con James? Por qué mi nana dijo que escapaba de algo? Y por qué rayos toda esta situación con la nueva me ponía al cien?

El taxi de Swan se paró y ella bajo para después entrar a un edificio. Le pagué al conductor y me quede en la acera de enfrente. Su departamento daba a la calle, acababa de encender la luz y pude verla por la ventana. Era todo un misterio para mí pero sin duda algo me atraía de ella.

-Mañana te sacaré la sopa Swan, conocerás una de mis habilidades para hacer hablar a la gente- dije mientras sonreía al ver que comenzaba a bailar y se alejaba de la ventana.

Tendría que tomar el metro para regresar a casa, comencé a caminar y de pronto me di cuenta que conocía bien ese lugar. Había estado en esa estación de metro varios años atrás, en cuanto llegue a las escaleras para bajar al metro un recuerdo me vino a la mente.

Estaba con mi padre de visita en Nueva York, estábamos en esa estación de metro cuando mi mirada se fijo en unos ojos chocolate inmensos que me observaban, era una pequeña muy linda, pero se le veía preocupada, su padre la jalaba escaleras abajo.

De momento todo sucedió muy rápido, estábamos parados detrás de varias personas que esperaban la llegada del metro, yo vi como el señor dejaba a la niña detrás de uno de los pilares detrás de toda la multitud. Al mismo tiempo dos hombres con pistola en mano se abrían paso entre la gente y le dieron alcance.

Entre el alboroto me aleje de mi padre y me acerque a la niña.

-Estas bien?- le dije mientras la miraba, estaba llorando y no dejaba de llamar a su papá.

En ese momento escuchamos disparos, la abracé, eso no pintaba nada bien para su papá, quise intentar que ella no mirara, se libró de mi abrazo pero no se movió del lugar.

Me miró y solo dijo –me pidió que no me moviera de aquí, vendrá por mi- y me sonrió. Era una sonrisa hermosa

Eso me partió el corazón, su padre estaba muerto a escasos metros de ahí, algo en mi cambio para siempre. Quise quedarme ahí, pero mi padre llegó a gritos diciendo que teníamos que salir de ahí, me jaló pero mi mirada seguía prendida en la de ella mientras me alejaba.

-Vas a subir? Si no quítate- me dijo un hombre trayéndome a la realidad

-Qué habrá sido de ti?- pensé y de pronto mi mente comenzó a atar cabos, esos ojos eran como los de Swan, y sentí de nueva cuenta esa descarga eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo. ¿Acaso Swan era esa niña? Tengo que averiguarlo! Dime mientras abordaba el vagón del metro.

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP.**

**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, SI HAY REVIEWS NI SE DIGA, EN UN DÍA PONGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5 Un Giro Inesperado

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un Giro Inesperado**

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado muy mala noche, me quedé hasta tarde investigando todo lo posible sobre la vida de James, y el tiempo que me quedó para dormir me la había vivido entre vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Estaba a punto de guardar mis cosas en unos de los lokers del área de tiro cuando una nota llamo mi atención –Bella, surgió un imprevisto, practica tu sola llego en unos minutos, Atte Jacob-. Una vez que me aliste fui al cuarto de tiro. Cada disparo me hacia brincar, tenía compañía así que sin más me mentí al primer cubículo que estaba a mi alcance, me puse los audífonos especiales para contrarrestar tanto ruido. Ahí frente a mi estaba una pistola de nueve milímetros y al fondo del cuarto la silueta de una persona con todos los blancos. Mi mirada se centro en las siluetas de los otros cubículos siendo destrozados con los tiros, la piel se me puso de gallina y los recuerdos de mi padre siendo abatido a tiros se estaban dibujando en mi mente. De repente un coraje me invadió, tome el arma y apunte a la silueta que tenía enfrente, pensaba que era el hombre que me arrebato a mi padre, sin darme cuenta apreté el gatillo del arma tantas veces que la vacié. Cuando reaccione el silencio invadió el cuarto de tiro, las lágrimas habían salido de mis ojos y una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Eso es un avance, muy bien Bella- era Jacob que había llegado y por lo visto me había visto disparar. Yo no me quise girar a verlo, tenía que controlar mis lágrimas. Jacob apretó el botón para que la silueta a la que había disparado viniera hacia el cubículo.

-Y a eso es lo que llamo no tener ni un gramo de tino- dijo otra voz que conocía bastante bien, era Cullen.

-Increíble que te hayan dejado ejercer- esa sin dudas era la voz de Rosalie.

-Quieren hacer el favor de callarse, que están mirado?- dijo Jacob

-No cabe duda que de maestro no sirves Black- le contestó Cullen.

Jacob solo le dio el avión, se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído – no hagas caso, ya diste el primer paso, eso es importante-

Él tenía razón, me había costado mucho y al fin lo había logrado, quizás no había atinado en ninguno de los blancos pero haber tomado la pistola y hacer los disparos era un avance importante, no iba a permitir que esos dos lo arruinaran así que sin más me di media vuelta para enfrentarlos pero ya se habían ido.

-Ahora será más fácil Bella- me dijo Jacob mientras le cambiaba el cartucho vació a la pistola.

-Eso espero- dije resoplando hacia mi frente

-Ya piensas contarme que fue lo que te paso para que le tengas tanto respeto a las pistolas? Me preguntó.

Jacob estaba por cruzar una línea, ya se había tardado con esos cuestionamientos, pero yo aún no me sentía preparada para contárselo.

-Estás loco, creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente, tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos después vale? Dije sin más antes de salir apresuradamente de ahí, la verdad estaba huyendo del interrogatorio. Saqué mis cosas del loker, mire mi reloj aún tenía algunos minutos antes de entrar formalmente a trabajar así que me decidí a bajar al área de archivos a continuar con mi búsqueda.

-Buenos días agente Swan-

-Buenos días Jorge, ya te dije que me llames Bella-

Jorge era el guardia en la entrada al área de archivo, diario lo visitaba y diario tenía que firmar mi entrada, si alguien se dedicara a revisar ese libro se le haría raro mis visitas, pero Jorge al ser un hombre mayor ya no le prestaba atención a esas cosas, o al menos no me interrogaba, yo actuaba de los más normal y él parecía no sospechar nada.

Un nombre llamo mi atención, antes de mi registro estaba el nombre de Cullen, miré su hora de salida y aún no estaba registrada, eso quería decir que estaba ahí adentro.

No le di importancia, el área de archivo era inmensa, así que dudaba topármelo. Así que sin más entré, llevaba un croquis marcado con las áreas en las que ya había buscado. No llevaba ni una cuarta parte del total de archivos de casos no resueltos, tenía que encontrar el de mi padre, cuando murió no llevaba una identificación consigo, mi padre debió de ser registraba como un completo desconocido por lo que mi búsqueda tenía más dificultades.

Habían pasado como diez minutos sin ningún avance, estaba por tomar una nueva caja con un caso cuando me interrumpieron.

-Qué buscas?-

Esa voz hizo que pegará un brinco, era Cullen, me había descubierto, que explicación tendría que darle? Los nervios me estaban ganando así que sin más lo ignoré, jale la caja del archivo y la lleve hacia la mesa donde me sentaba a ver el contenido de cada caja. Estaba por destaparla pero Cullen puso la mano encima.

-Te hice una pregunta?-

Lo mire, tenía esa media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, con expresión de triunfo, él sabía que me había descubierto, estaba acorralada, sin más tome mis cosas y sin decirle absolutamente nada lo deje ahí solo.

-Tendrás que darme respuestas, quieras o no Swan- me gritó justo cuando cruzaba la puerta para salir.

-Agente Swan no ha firmado su salida- me gritó Jorge pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi camino.

**EDWARD POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos en el cuarto de tiro matando un poco el tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar. Ella y yo éramos los expertos en balística y solíamos quemar muchos cartuchos ya no como practica sino como pasatiempo.

Mientras realizaba mis tiros mi mente no dejaba de recordar lo que había investigado de Swan, la noche anterior llame a su academia en Washington, pedí un informe completo de ella con pretexto de que se realizaría uno en nuestra oficina. La información me fue enviada sin ningún problema. Creció en Forks, huérfana de padres, venía todo lo relacionado a su preparación, muy buenas notas en sus exámenes y buenas recomendaciones por su desempeño en prácticas. No encontraba algo que relacionara con mis sospechas. Sin más entre en internet y busque la fecha del tiroteo del metro de aquella vez. Si algo podía relacionar era que Swan no tenía padre y a la niña del metro se lo mataron. Las notas del periódico que encontré no daban nombre del fallecido, quedó como un desconocido y nadie reclamó el cuerpo, por lo tanto fue a la fosa común. Esta situación no favorecía en nada mi investigación. Estaba en las mismas, sin saber gran cosa de Swan y sin saber más de aquella niña de los ojos chocolate.

-En que piensas- dijo Rosalie que había entrado a mi cubículo.

-En tonterías- le conteste mientras ponía el arma en su lugar, pero en ese momento la descarga descontrolada de un arma llamo nuestra atención, me gire para ver las siluetas con los blancos y era junto a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-Quién diablos tira como loco- dijo Rosalie saliendo seguida por mi.

Cuando me di cuenta la que había disparado era Swan que estaba siendo felicitada por Black, cuando la silueta llego sin un solo tiro, comprendí que ella de armas no sabía nada.

-Y a eso es lo que llamo no tener ni un gramo de tino- dije esperando que ella reaccionará pero ella seguía de espaldas a nosotros, Rosalie dijo algo y Black le contestó.

-No cabe duda que de maestro no sirves Black- dije pero no me quede a escuchar si recibía una respuesta mi comentario. Me dirigí hacia el elevador, Rosalie me alcanzó.

-Te veo arriba va?- le dije mientras tomaba las escaleras, decidí mejor ir al área de archivos para ver si podía encontrar algo sobre el caso del metro.

Me registré y entre, me guié por la fecha en la que había sucedido lo del metro, era un recuerdo bastante fresco para mi, era imposible olvidar algo así. Pero sabía que el simple hecho de no tener un nombre era algo bastante complicado. Me dirigí al área donde se suponía que tendría que estar los casos no resueltos sin nombre y para mi sorpresa ella estaba ahí. Swan estaba buscando algo, pero qué era? Eso no le correspondía a ella, al menos yo no estaba enterado que estuviera en algún caso como para andar rondando estos pasillos. Me estaba apresurando pero esto era una señal, ella también estaba buscando en el área de "desconocidos" y me recordaba demasiado a esa niña. Sin pensarlo me acerqué.

-Qué buscas?-

La pobre pegó un brinco del susto que le metí, el que nada debe nada teme Swan, aquí hay gato encerrado. Pero decidió ignorarme, hizo como si no estuviera, jalo una caja y se dirigió hacia una mesa. Me molestaba su indiferencia, por qué? No lo sé, pero no estaba acostumbrado que una mujer no notará mi presencia, mi fama era por algo, aún en el trabajo. Estaba por abrir la caja y sin más puse mi mano para impedírselo.

-Te hice una pregunta?-

Y lo conseguí, me miró, estaba esperando una respuesta, su rostro me dijo que efectivamente la había cachado en algo –te tengo- dije para mi, pero inmediatamente ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, yo solo grité -Tendrás que darme respuestas, quieras o no Swan – y la perdí de vista.

Mi atención se centró en la caja que le había impedido abrir, tome la silla me senté, mire las anotaciones, coincidía con el año del asesinato del metro. En ese momento tuve un presentimiento, abrí la caja, saque uno de los folders y lo miré.

-No puede ser- dije al aire en el momento que me tope con la foto de la víctima, lo reconocí, era el papá de la niña, era el caso que buscaba. Swan lo tenía en sus manos en el momento que la sorprendí, por qué ella se interesaba en este caso?, mi mente se seguía haciendo preguntas pero de algo estaba seguro no podía sacar aún conclusiones, necesitaba más pruebas y esta caja podría darme algunas.

-Encontró lo que buscaba agente Swan?- me pregunto el cuidador del área.

-Así es Jorge, me llevo esta caja, lo anoto ok- dije sin más.

Firme mi salida y decidí cambiar un numero en el folio de la caja a la hora de anotar que me la llevaba conmigo, así Swan regresaba no vería que me había llevado la que encontró. Su nombre llamó mi atención en la hoja de registro, había entrado apenas unos minutos después que yo, pero venía seguido? La respuesta la encontré en las hojas, su firma y nombre cada día que había pasado desde su llegada, a la misma hora pero sin sacar nada. Sin dudas aquí estaba pasando algo y yo iba a averiguarlo.

**BELLA POV**

El elevador se abrió justo a tiempo, llegué puntual a mi entrada al trabajo.

-Bella, buenos días- mi dijo Alice cuando ponía las cosas en mi escritorio. Pero no le preste atención. Encima del monitor de mi computadora había un regalo, mi primer pensamiento fue –que no sea de James, pero Bella quien más te mandaría algo si no socializas con nadie- tome la nota y efectivamente era de James "_Te hice caso, no son flores, espero que te guste, con amor James_". –Con amor?, que rayos significaba eso?- pensé mientras le quitaba la envoltura, cuando por fin abrí la caja por poco me caigo al suelo, era un hermoso collar de perlas y diamantes incrustados.

-Wow, eso debe de ser caro- dijo Alice que estaba parada junto de mi viendo el regalo.

-No sé que se piensa, por qué me hace este tipo de regalos?

-Vamos, si sales con él, es de lo más normal que tenga detalles contigo- dijo Rosalie que había llegado de la nada

La sangre comenzó a calentarse, ese comentario no lo iba a dejar pasar

-No salgó con él, no tiene que regalarme nada, porque simplemente no somos nada- me giré para verla

-Pues yo no se que le hayas "hecho" como para que él pensara que hay algo entre ustedes.- dijo Rosalie mientras continuaba con su camino.

Del coraje azote la caja en mi escritorio

-No le hagas caso Bella, eso es lo que busca, sacarte de tus casillas, no le des el gusto, ignórala- dijo Alice

-De verdad dicen eso de mi?- le pregunté –Creen que salgó con él?

-Bella es el chisme de pasillo, me contaron que ayer vino por ti al trabajo y pues..-

-Pues nada- la interrumpí –No ando con él, si me fui con él ayer fue para…- me guarde mis palabras, no quería que Alice supiera que tenía intención de interrogarlo sobre el caso de Jessica – fue para pedirle que no me enviará más flores que no mal interpretará las cosas y que entre nosotros no hay nada, pero creo que no entendió.

-Que bueno Bella, ahora puedo descansar, estaba muy preocupada por ti- me dijo Alice

-Preocupada por qué?-

-Bella lo que pasa es que….-

-Apúrate Alice que llegaremos tarde- dijo Jasper interrumpiéndonos y tomando a Alice del brazo.

Al parecer había junta Emmett también se dirigió a la oficina del jefe y se encerraron. Cuando me estaba acomodando en la silla de mi escritorio Cullen se me paró enfrente.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente- lo ignore pero no reaccione a tiempo, no me di cuenta pero tomo en sus manos la nota del regalo de James.

-Seguimos recibiendo regalitos de tu sospechoso?- me preguntó con su media sonrisa de lado.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dije sin más

Cullen dejó la nota metida en el teclado de mi computadora para después dirigirse a la oficina del jefe.

Pasaron no más de veinte minutos cuando el jefe salió de su oficina.

-Swan- grito haciendo que pegará un brinco

Al instante me levante, me acomode un poco mi falda y camine hacia la oficina de mi jefe, trataba de controlar mis nervios, de nueva cuenta iba a estar frente al equipo estrella. Acaso el jefe me iba a regañar?, los chismosos de su equipo estrella le habrán ido con el rumor de James? El coraje era el que ahora se apoderaba de mi. Entré a la oficina y todas las miradas se centraron en mi, algo pasaba sin dudas, estaban tensos con tenerme presente.

-Bella qué es lo que sabes sobre el señor James Witherdale?- pregunto mi jefe

-Mejor dicho, qué no sabe? Si sale con él- contestó Rosalie

A Emmett, Jasper y Edward se les dibujo una sonrisa después del comentario de Rosalie.

-Sé que es un magnate de esta ciudad gracias al éxito de su empresa, que es socialmente muy conocido, realiza obras de responsabilidad social, se codea con los grandes, que es..

-Veo que has estado investigando Bella- me interrumpió mi jefe, había caído en la trampa, no tenía autorización para seguir en el caso de que supuestamente James era el sospechoso del caso, simplemente me quedé sin palabras.

-Bien retomemos tus sospechas de que él es el asesino de su esposa, con qué respaldas eso? Dijo mi jefe

-Pues con lo que lo he tratado, algo me dice que el es culpable, sale de sus casillas muy fácilmente, no veo ni un rastro de tristeza por su perdida, algo esconde, pero no he podido sacar más información pues porque no tengo autorización-

-La investigación dio un giro más Bella, encontré información que compromete a James en dos de los casos del asesino en serie. James utilizando nombres falsos se relacionaba sentimentalmente con las víctimas. Los testigos que vieron por última vez a las jóvenes señalan que se encontraban con su novio, al enseñar fotografías de los sospechosos todos señalaron a James como el supuesto novio- dijo Alice

-Pero porqué tenias foto de James, si jurabas que él no era culpable- pregunté

-Por qué yo le dije que lo pusiera- contestó Edward

Mi mirada se centró en él, por qué diablos me echaba pleito si después me daría la razón. El permanecía serio, al parecer no le daba gusto que todo apuntará a que yo tuve la razón desde un principio.

-Tengo entendido que él te frecuenta Bella- me pregunto mi Jefe

-Si, pero quiero dejarle en claro que entre él y yo no hay nada, el se acerca con el pretexto que le recuerdo mucho a su fallecida esposa-

-Pues eso tendremos que aprovecharlo- dijo Emmett

-Swan podrá servirnos de carnada- dijo Jasper

Yo me quedé en shock que significaba eso? Que tendría que aceptar las invitaciones de James, ese hombre me daba muy mala espina y…

-No creo que exponer a Swan sea la opción- dijo Edward levantándose y mirando directamente al jefe- Déjame esto a mi, yo lo resolveré- le dijo

-Yo creo que Bella se ha ganado el derecho de ser parte de este caso, quizás si desde un principio hubiéramos escuchado ya tendríamos a James tras las rejas- dijo Alice

-La idea que Bella se relacione con James queda descartada- dijo al fin mi jefe, y el alma me regresó al cuerpo- Rosalie y Emmett se encargaran de seguirlo, Jasper continuará recolectando información de los testigos, le pediré al juez una orden de cateo y lo harás. Mientras tanto Edward interrogará a James acompañado de Bella.

-Qué?- Gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si Bella llama la atención de James, en un interrogatorio puede hacerlo flaquear, Edward eres experto en sacar información y cuento con que lo harás bien, eso es todo, a trabajar-

Todos salieron de la oficina yo me quede parada ahí sin poder reaccionar

-Bella? Felicidades te has ganado el derecho a estar en el caso, sin embargo como aun Black no me trae tu permiso para portar armas no puedo mandarte sola ante el asesino, queda claro?- dijo mi jefe

-Lo entiendo, sigo trabajando en ello, vera que no se arrepentirá, gracias- dije mientras salía de ahí.

Mis pensamientos estaban hechos bolas, pero no tuve tiempo de aclararlos, en el instante que puse un pie fuera de la oficina de mi jefe escuche a Cullen gritarme

-Te estoy esperando Swan tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Rápidamente fui a mi lugar a tomar mi abrigo, Alice se acercó y me dijo al oído –No te apures, que Edward no muerde- y sin más me guiño un ojo.

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente mientras me dirigía al elevador donde me esperaba Cullen, mi rutina estaba dando un giro inesperado, estaría todo el día en compañía de él, tendría que enfrentar a James, sentía miedo pero este iba cambiando a un nerviosismo incontrolable al verme sola en el elevador con Cullen. Su mirada era penetrante, sin más me arme de valor y lo miré mientras el apretaba el botón de planta baja. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron se giró y se me acerco acorralándome contra la pared, aunque no estaba tan cerca podía respirar su aliento.

-Qué es lo que estas buscando?-

**Aquí termina este cap, les gusto? Siento mucho mi tardanza para actualizar pero el trabajo ha estado pesado. **

**Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6 No lo hagas por favor

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 6**

**No lo hagas… por favor**

**EDWARD POV**

-Increíble que el jefe me haya puesto a Swan de compañera para el caso. En qué diablos estaba pensando?- me dije mientras el jefe terminaba de dar indicaciones. En cuanto dijo –a trabajar- simplemente salí disparado de ahí, fui a mi lugar, tome mi abrigo y me fui hacia el elevador.

-En cuanto tengamos la localización de James te la pasamos por teléfono, estaremos cerca cualquier cosa ok?- me dijo Rosalie que acompañaba a Emmett mientras este buscaba en el sistema la localización con el celular de James.

El elevador llego y Swan aun no aparecía, seguía hablando con el jefe, en cuanto la vi poner un pie fuera le grite q la estaba esperando. Entre al elevador y de repente entendí que esta iba a poder ser mi oportunidad de interrogarla, sabía que no podría salir corriendo como acostumbraba. En cuanto el elevador se puso en marcha hacia la planta baja me acerque a ella y sin más le dije

-Qué estas buscando?-

Ella se tenso, no sé si por mi cercanía o por mi pregunta, se veía nerviosa, evitaba mi miraba.

-De qué hablas Cullen?

-He visto tu registro diario en el área de archivos Swan, qué estas buscando con tanto empeño?

-En tu preparación no te dijeron que no es bueno sacar conclusiones apresuradas?- me dijo mientras me empujó para salir del encierro en el que estaba.

-No contestes con otra pregunta-

-Tú no eres mi jefe como para pedirme explicaciones, uno es libre de transitar por su trabajo como se le de la gana-

Swan no podía ser más terca, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. El elevador llego a planta baja y ella comenzó a caminar a la salida. Sin más le di alcance, la tome del brazo y dije –Piensas ir a pie? Para entonces James ya habrá salido del país-

Guardó silencio, solo movió su brazo para soltar mi agarre. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento del edificio. Esta vez procuró seguir mis pasos, llegamos al volvo que generalmente agarraba para mi uso en el trabajo.

-No te enseñaron a ser caballeroso?- Me dijo cuando vio que abrí la puerta y me subí. La ignoré.

-Estamos en horas de trabajo, eres un agente, como por qué tendría que abrirte la puerta Swan? Le dije en cuanto se subió.

-Eres insoportable-

-Y tú te comportas como una niña- dije mientras arrancaba el carro y tomaba camino. El preciado silencio duró hasta el primer semáforo. Parecía que en todo ese tiempo ella pensaba en que respuesta darme.

-A dónde se supone que vamos Eddie?

-Genial tenía que sacar lo de Eddie- pensé pero decidí ya no seguir su juego.

En ese momento mi celular sonó, la localización de James me la acaba de enviar Rosalie. Ellos también se dirigían hacia las oficinas del corporativo de James.

-Vamos al corporativo, al parecer tu novio está ahí-

-Cullen, que no es mi novio, pero no sé porque me esfuerzo si siguen con lo mismo, así que piensa lo que quieras-

-Swan realmente espero que no estés sacando información para él del área de archivo, estaría en graves problemas-

-Eso es lo que crees? Crees que sería capaz de eso? Y dices que no sacas conclusiones apresuradas? Eres un idiota Cullen.

Eso era todo, me acaba de sacar de mis casillas sin pensarlo di una vuelta rápida y me metí en un callejón. Deje el carro en marcha, me baje y me dirigí a su puerta, ella estaba por bajarse así que sin más la tome del brazo, azote su puerta y le empuje contra el carro.

-Si no quieres que sospeche de ti, dime de una buena vez por qué te la vives en el área de archivo a la hora de comida? Por qué nadie sabe de eso? Estoy seguro que al jefe le gustaría saber también, así que dime de una buena vez que es lo que está pasando.

-No sé de qué hablas- me dijo pero sin mirarme en ningún momento

-Deja de evadir mis preguntas, estas nerviosa, no me ves a los ojos, estas comenzando a hiperventilar, estas ocultando algo, dilo de una vez Swan-

-Estas alucinando, yo… todo mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no tienes pruebas de nada-

-Pruebas, quieres pruebas? Tengo el testimonio del vigilante de área, tengo las hojas donde está tu registro con fecha y hora…-

-Eso no significa nada, en las hojas no hay algo que muestre que he sacado archivos- me interrumpió mientras trataba de salirse pero yo tenía los brazos muy bien plantados.

-Porque no tuviste tiempo para hacerlo, te descubrí, pero si no hubiera sido el caso, hubieras sacado la caja que te impedí abrir o me lo vas a negar?.

-Yo desconozco el contenido de esa caja, Cullen basta por favor-

-No te creo Swan, acaso eres un infiltrada?, qué es lo que buscas?, por qué niegas que estas interesada en alguno de los casos no resueltos?- y sin pensarlo saque de mi saco una fotografía. –Qué es lo que buscas del caso de este hombre?- y le plante la foto para que la viera.

Por un minuto jure que en el rostro de Swan se reflejo algo de melancolía pero en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar. Deje el encierro en que tenía a Swan para tomar la llamada.

-Dónde diablos están? Ustedes salieron antes, James se está moviendo, Emmett y yo lo vamos siguiendo- me dijo Rosalie

-Hacia donde se dirigen?...ok… vamos para allá- colgué e inmediatamente me subí al auto, Swan ya lo había hecho, en cuanto me estaba echando de reserva para salir del callejón ella rompió el silencio

-Realmente creo que tienes una imaginación muy grande, yo no conozco a este tipo- y sin más me aventó a las piernas la fotografía de la víctima del asesinato del metro. –Y Cullen, deja tus arrebatos y no pongas en peligro la investigación sobre James por tus interrogatorios a tu compañera de trabajo, si quieres saber algo de mí, solo necesitas preguntarlo por las buenas.-

Sonó bastante convincente, de verdad no conocía al hombre?, seguía sin poder relacionarla con aquella niña, pero la idea no se me iba de la cabeza. Decidí mejor concentrarme en la manejada, James al parecer iba hacia su casa. No teníamos tiempo que perder así que acelere todo lo que puede.

**BELLA POV**

Mi corazón latía tan rápido como Cullen manejaba por las calles de Nueva York. Había tenido que reprimir mis emociones para no ser descubierta por él. En el momento que me enseño la fotografía de mi padre me quise morir. Cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan cerca de lo que estaba buscando? Si Cullen no me hubiera descubierto hubiera tenido en mis manos el caso de mi padre. Por qué tenía que suceder así? El caso de mi padre al parecer lo tenía Cullen, sospechaba algo de mí, pero no sé bien qué es lo que él cree que estoy haciendo en el área de archivo?. Ahora las cosas serían más complicadas, cómo lograría quitarle la caja del caso de mi padre a Cullen sin seguir aumentando sus sospechas? Tendría que ingeniármelas muy bien. Por otro lado las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, el ver la foto de mi padre me pegó muy fuerte, los recuerdos de ese día y de los días posteriores en lo que estaba completamente sola vinieron a mi mente. –Bella tienes que controlarte, vas a enfrentar a James, no puedes quebrarte ahora y menos delante de Cullen, tienes que ser fuerte, muy fuerte- pensé.

-Estas lista Swan?- me pregunto Cullen sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había estacionado el volvo a fuera de una mansión a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Claro que si- dije mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Cullen bajo del carro, yo hice lo mismo, a lo lejos vi como otro carro nos echaba las luces, eran Rosalie y Emmett, le hicieron una señal a él que yo desconocí, no le di importancia. Caminamos hacia la entrada tocamos el timbre y a través del comunicador nos presentamos. Unos minutos después la entrada se abrió y nos dirigieron hacia la casa, tuvimos que ir por un camino que atravesaba un inmenso jardín, yo estaba asombrada por entrar a un lugar como ese, lleno de lujos y enorme.

Al entrar a la casa casi me voy de espaldas por ver que el jardín se quedaba chico ante la inmensidad, detalles y buen gusto con los que había sido decorada. Nos llevaron hacia la biblioteca donde tendríamos que esperar unos minutos a que James nos recibiera. Me acerque a mirar a través de una ventana y pude ver varios tipos armados vigilando la propiedad. Realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien y no terminara en balacera todo esto. La piel se me puso de gallina de solo imaginármelo.

-Todo bien? Swan-

-Cállate Cullen- conteste bastante tensa

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí ok?

Qué significaba eso? Realmente no entendía sus cambios de actitud lo cual me recordó algo

-Puedo saber por qué le dijiste a Alice que incluyera la foto de James entre las de los sospechosos?-

Cullen se acercó y puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca, callándome, una descarga eléctrica atravesó toda mi espina dorsal, sentí una calidez en cuanto su dedo se poso en mis labios pero duro un segundo ya que luego señalo a las esquinas altas de las paredes, había cámaras, y yo no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Al parecer tenía mucho que aprenderle.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba James, inmediatamente su mirada se clavó en mí, me maldije una y otra vez por ponerme falda, el hacía que me sintiera completamente incomoda con mi atuendo, sentía que con su mirada me desvestía.

-Isabella, que gusto que me visites- dijo e inmediatamente camino hacia mí

-No venimos por visita social- dijo Cullen que se atravesó en el trayecto de James, parándose enfrente de mí.

-Eso es cierto James, si venimos aquí fue para preguntarte por estas dos chicas- Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a él, me arme de valor y le mostré dos fotografías. -Leah Clearwater y Ángela Weber, las conoces?

-No tengo el gusto- dijo y en ese momento con una mano me tomo por la cintura, yo no lo esperaba por lo que no pude reaccionar –te gusto el regalo que te envié?, veo que no lo traes puesto- dijo mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-Suéltame James- alcance a decir con un hilo de voz

Pero no lo hizo, al contrario apretó su agarre, todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, de repente sentí los labios de James estamparse contra los míos, mis ojos se abrieron como plato, qué rayos estaba pasando?. Sus labios eran demandantes, yo por supuesto no correspondía el beso, con todas mis fuerzas trataba de zafarme, de repente sentí un jalón y vi un puño que golpeaba una de las mejillas de James que fue a parar al suelo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Cullen parado junto a él apuntándolo con su arma. Con la otra mano saco un comunicador y llamo a Emmett y Rosalie. Se puso de rodillas, sujeto a James, le dio la vuelta y le puso las esposas.

-Queda arrestado por los asesinatos de las jóvenes Leah Clearwater y Ángela Weber, usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado. Si no puede contratar a uno, le será designado uno para representarlo.

Yo guardé silencio completamente, Cullen se adelanto, no siguió con el interrogatorio se fue directo a arrestarlo, aún no podía reaccionar, sentía mucho coraje e impotencia por haber permitido que James me besará.

-Estoy seguro que a mi abogado le gustará saber sobre el abuso de fuerza con el que he sido tratado- dijo James

Acto seguido Cullen lo levanto y lo azotó contra una pared

-Le doy el trato que se merece una persona como usted, levantara cargos? Adelante, lo estoy esperando.

En ese momento entraron Rosalie y Emmett, seguidos por un grupo de S.W.A.T, al fondo pude observar que Jasper mostraba una orden de cateo al personal que trabaja en la casa.

Emmett y Rosalie se hicieron cargo de James. Cullen se arreglo la corbata y el saco de su traje, guardo su arma y camino hacia mi.

-Estas bien?- y sin más me abrazó. Por un instante estuve a punto de quebrarme, me sentía tan tonta por no reaccionar ante una persona como James, creía que realmente no servía para este trabajo, estaba desilusionada de mi.

Al no hacer ninguna respuesta ante el abrazo de Cullen, éste se volvió más reconfortante. Quién era Cullen? Por qué me sentía segura entre sus brazos? Era una calidez indescriptible, que me invadía, sentía un hormigueo en mi piel.

-Tranquila Bella, ya paso- me susurro al oído. Me llamo Bell? Ok, era otro Cullen el que me abrazaba, me sentía tan bien que pude recuperar el aliento poco a poco y sin que pudiera controlar mi lengua se me escapo un –Gracias- que sonó más sincero de lo que esperaba. El soltó el abrazo y solo dijo –tenemos que irnos-

El trayecto de regreso a las oficinas fue en completo silencio, lo cual yo agradecí infinitamente, tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden, de reojo podía ver a Cullen, tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía tenso su mandíbula lo delataba, sus manos apretaban exageradamente el volante. Ya no era el que me había dado ese abrazo tan cálido, este era el Cullen de siempre.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en el edificio pude ver como llevaban a James a uno de los cuartos de interrogatorios. Los demás del equipo estrella entraron a la oficina del jefe, vi que Cullen comenzaba a caminar en esa dirección así que lo seguí.

-Encontramos algunas cosas interesantes en el cuarto de James- fue lo primero que escuche que dijo Jasper en cuando entré a la oficina de mi jefe

-Yo me encargue de tomar muestras de su ADN, me darán los resultados en unos minutos y podremos comparar con el ADN encontrado en las pruebas de los casos- Dijo Alice mientras me hacía señas para que me sentará junto a ella.

El jefe me miró y luego miro a Cullen, estaba pensativo, Rosalie se acercó y algo le murmuró a Emmett que hizo que me mirara inmediatamente.

-Edward, por qué el sospechoso viene golpeado? Le pregunto mi jefe.

Mi corazón se acelero, rogaba que Cullen se quedará callado que no contará lo que había sucedido.

-No lo sé, habrá tenido una pelea, así estaba cuando nos recibió- le contestó y pude ver como guardaba la mano con la que había pegado a James en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguramente la rojez de sus nudillos pudieran delatarlo.

-Buen trabajo equipo, pueden retirarse, menos Edward y Bella- dijo mi jefe

En cuanto todos pusieron un pie fuera el jefe nos miró, parecía como si nos estuviera analizando, de reojo pude ver como Cullen tenía dibujada su media sonrisa en el rostro, y le respondía la mirada al jefe, yo de plano no quería mirarlo, sentía que el jefe podía leer mis pensamientos.

-Se adelantaron no creen?- nos preguntó

-Nos ahorramos tiempo- le contesto Cullen

-Quiero un reporte detallado… por separado- nos ordenó.

-Lo tendrás a primera hora-

Cullen era muy seguro de sí mismo, yo me sentía intimidada, el jefe sospechaba algo, y si nos pidió el reporte por separado es que esperaba que alguno de los dos narrara el hecho diferente, y por lo visto esa sería yo. Realmente no entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado y que se supone que diría en la parte de que Edward lo arrestó? Mentir?

-Veamos cómo termina este asunto, le pediré a Jasper que interrogué a nuestro sospechoso- dijo mi jefe mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por Cullen.

Tenía que sacarme la espinita, sabía que igual me arrepentiría pero un impulso salió de mi y dije –Deje que yo lo haga-

Cullen inmediatamente se paró en seco y se giró para verme con cara de asombro.

-Por qué quieres hacerlo?- dijo mi jefe

-Will, no está preparada, no puede hacerlo, lo haré yo o Jasper!-

El comentario de Cullen me prendió, como se atrevía a decir que no estaba preparada? Que sabía el de mi, si apenas nos estábamos conociendo?

-Claro que estoy preparada, puedo hacer este jefe, se cómo llegarle a James, podré manejarlo, confié en mi- dije mientras me ponía de pie y le hacía frente a Cullen.

-Estás segura Bella?-

-Sí, lo estoy jefe-

-Bien adelante entonces, daré indicaciones a los demás- dijo saliendo de ahí

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina del jefe, por primera vez pude aguantarle la mirada a Cullen, me perdí por unos segundos en esos ojos verdes que me veían con cierto enojo. Sin pensarlo más camine hacia la puerta, ahora James era mi objetivo, iba a logar tener las respuestas que necesitábamos pero sobre todo una confesión.

Justo cuando pasaba al lado de él, su mano agarro mi brazo cortando mi caminar, se acercó a mi y mirándome a los ojos me dijo –No lo hagas… por favor- y de nueva cuenta ahí estaba el otro Cullen, mostrando otra más de sus caretas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra "por favor" salir de su boca. La duda se apoderó de mi, realmente estaba preparada para enfrentar a James? Y por qué rayos pareciera como si Cullen se preocupaba por mi? Pero de nueva cuenta la desconfianza hacia él se apodero de mi –_Tonta Bella, el no se preocupa por ti, quiere llevarse el crédito él solo_- me dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre, no le dije nada simplemente salí de ahí.

Camine hacia el cuarto de interrogatorio, me gire para ver que Cullen venía detrás de mí pero fue interceptado por Alice, mi vista se centro en el cuarto donde el jefe, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett serían testigos ocultos del interrogatorio que estaba por llevarse a cabo. Por uno de los vidrios que daban hacia el cuarto de interrogatorio pude ver a James sonreír en cuanto me vio pasar. Mis pensamientos se fueron hacia la imagen de mi padre, -va por ti- dije y mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta y le daba vuelta pensé –Respira Bella, respira-

**

* * *

**

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP**

**NO ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTULIZAR, APLAUSOS POR FAVOR JEJE**

**LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI! SON BIENVENIDOS LOS COMETARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Chapter 7 Herida

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 7**

**Herida**

**EDWARD POV**

-Estás segura Bella?-le preguntó Will

-Sí, lo estoy jefe- contesto Swan

-Bien adelante entonces, daré indicaciones a los demás-

Qué rayos estaba pasando? Cómo era posible que Will dejará que ella hiciera el interrogatorio precisamente a ese idiota?. Me arrepentí en ese instante, por no contar lo que sucedió en la biblioteca de James hace apenas unos momentos. El solo hecho de recordar hacia que la sangre me hirviera, la forma en cómo la ataco y la beso. Swan me sacó de mis pensamientos al acercarse a mí, por primera vez me miró, esos ojos chocolate estaban clavados en los míos, -daría lo que fuera por saber cada uno de sus pensamientos- me dije. De momento ella rompió el encanto y paso de mí, al instante reaccioné y alcance a tomarla del brazo. La miré y sin pensar, las palabras salieron de mi boca -No lo hagas… por favor-. Por un breve instante sentí una conexión con aquella mirada, mi mente me estaba juagando una mala pasada porque me trajó el recuerdo de aquella niña que me había robado el corazón. Pero de nueva cuenta Swan se soltó de mi agarre y salió de la oficina.

-Maldición- dije al ver que ella seguía empeñada en hacer el interrogatorio y decidí impedirlo, algo no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento y yo nunca me equivocaba cuando mi sexto sentido me ponía en alerta. Salí para alcanzarla pero Alice me interceptó.

-Edward tranquilo, ella puede hacer esto-

-No está preparada, nunca ha estado en una situación así, además sabes perfectamente que ese imbécil tiene el ojo puesto en ella-

-Y eso te molesta verdad?-

-Cállate Alice, no tengo tiempo para esto-

Me aleje seguido por mi compañera, pero era tarde Swan ya había entrado al cuarto, no tuve más remedio que entrar al cuarto donde podríamos observar el interrogatorio.

-Tienes que sacarla de ahí- le dije a Will mientras me le paraba enfrente.

-Tranquilo viejo, deja ver cómo lleva el asunto, si no puede, Jasper entrará en acción.- dijo Emmett

-Will, por favor, algo no está bien-

-Qué es lo que sucede contigo Edward?, por qué te preocupa tanto esa mujer?- Rosalie entró en la conversación

-Cálmate Edward- me suplicó Alice

-No está preparada para enfrentar a James, tienes que sacarla de ahí- tome del saco a Will, logrando que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-Contrólate Cullen o me veré en la obligación de pedirte que abandones este cuarto- me dijo Will, que para mi sorpresa no tomo a mal mi comportamiento.

-Si viejo, guarda silencio que no dejas oír- dijo Emmett tratando de que la atención regresara al interrogatorio.

Me sentía frustrado y con las manos atadas, no me sentía para nada tranquilo, algo no estaba bien, sin más me acerqué al vidrio para no perder detalle en el comportamiento de James, me centre en las preguntas de Swan.

Los dos estaban sentados, uno a cada costado de la mesa, James esposado pero estaba disfrutando el momento, su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja y Swan por más que intentaba parecer tranquila en el fondo sabia que estaba nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que la presencia de ese hombre para ella era motivo de cierto miedo. Viendo el trato que James le dio en la biblioteca de su casa, me hizo atar cabos, el día que Swan se fue con el después del trabajo mi nana se la topó y me aseguró que ella escapa de algo, y ese algo tuvo que haber sido James.

La voz de Swan me trajo de nuevo a la realidad -Estás seguro que no conoces a estas dos jóvenes?- le dijo mientras ponía enfrente de él las fotografías de las jóvenes Leah Clearwater y Ángela Weber.

James ni siquiera miró las fotografías, su mirada estaba clavada en Swan, sonreía

-Te hice una pregunta-

James no contestó

Swan se levantó y comenzó a rondarlo, hubo un instante en que se paro frente al vidrio que daba a nuestro cuarto, la tenía justo enfrente de mí, pude leer miedo en sus ojos, quería romper el vidrio que me separaba de ella, algo no me dejaba estar tranquilo.

-Salte Swan- dije sin darme cuenta, al parecer nadie lo noto o al menos eso creía

-Edward qué pasa? Dime, por qué estas tan alterado? Me dijo Alice en un susurró pero la ignoré mi atención estaba centrada a lo que pasaba del otro lado del cristal.

Swan se puso detrás de James, puso una mano en la mesa se inclino y dijo

-Yo se que tu eres el culpable James, lo supe desde el primer momento que te escuche hablar, así que ten la hombría y responsabilízate de tus actos-

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, contigo hubiera disfrutado tanto mi querida Bella-

-Agente Swan para ti James-

-Vamos Bella, no te hagas la difícil conmigo y vamos a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo a solas-

Swan cambio de posición se fue del otro lado y de nueva cuenta se inclino para ver a los ojos al imbécil de James

-Te recuerdo mucho a tu esposa, no es así James, acaso ibas a matarme igual que lo hiciste con ella?-

-Lo único cierto aquí es que no tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo, me estás hablando con meras suposiciones y…-

Swan lo interrumpió –Las pruebas se están procesando en este mismo momento, con tu ADN basta y sobra para encerrarte de por vida al menos por estos dos casos, lo que nos dará el tiempo suficiente para encontrarte culpable por el caso de tu mujer y el de las otras chicas-

-Y dónde tienes a mi abogado Bella?-

-Lo necesitas James?, eso quiere decir que aceptas la culpa?

-Va muy bien- dijo Alice

-Hasta que no tenga la confesión no cantaré victoria por ella- dijo Rosalie

Mi mente seguía clavada en la actitud de James, Swan lo estaba haciendo bien, solo pedia que esto terminará pronto. De reojo vi que un oficial pasaba, lo que llamo mi atención. Me asome pero lo vi alejarse por el fondo del pasillo hacia el elevador, mi mirada se centró en el pasillo que conducía hacia el cuarto donde estaba Swan, por qué el oficial venía de ahí? No le di más importancia de nueva cuenta me concentré en el interrogatorio

-Tenemos testigos que aseguran que estuviste relacionado sentimentalmente con estas dos jóvenes.-

-No puedo evitar que se me acerquen Bella, ya me viste bien?, a quién le dan pan que llore? Igual y me eche un polvo con ellas pero no las recuerdo, dime si eso es un delito?

-Eres un pervertido James, las enamoras, abusas de ellas y luego las matas? Eso te da placer? Te satisface?-

-Te vas a poner morbosa Bella?, eso me prende, quítame las esposas y podremos jugar-

Ese comentario hizo que estallará –Will detén esto, no expongas más a Swan, deja que yo me haga cargo de este imbécil-

-Cero y van dos Cullen, guarda silencio o abandona el cuarto- me contestó

-Estás perdido James, deja de hacerte el interesante, no podrás librarte de pagar por lo que hiciste- dijo Swan

-Bella, sabes? Mi esposa descubrió mis amoríos, o mejor dicho mis pasatiempos y por eso me abandonó-

-La mataste mejor dicho- le contestó

-No tienes pruebas, por qué me culpas de algo que no he hecho?-

-Vamos James, deja de pretender algo que no eres-

-Y me lo dices tú, precisamente tú, Bella?-

-Qué rayos significaba eso- dijo Emmett

Yo tampoco entendía el comentario de James, a donde estaba llevando las cosas este idiota?

-De qué hablas James?-

-Yo sé quién eres tú, donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala, investigue de ti y me lleve una sorpresa muy agradable-

-No estamos aquí por mi James, acepta que eres la culpable de varios homicidios de jóvenes, incluida tu esposa-

-Y tu acepta ser la hija de un don nadie que se metió donde nadie lo llamó y acabo muerto a tiros a manos de la mafia-

-Cállate- dijo Swan perdiendo la compostura

-No, no me calló Bella, tú tienes algo que ellos buscan, si hubiera tenido más tiempo otro historia cantaría para ti-

-Pero de qué está hablando?- dijo Rosalie

-Esto se pone interesante- dijo Jasper

Yo sentí que mi corazón se detenía en cuanto escuche las palabras de James, es que acaso Swan si era aquella niña? las palabras de ese imbécil describían a la perfección el contexto del tiroteo del metro, con lo que había leído del expediente de la caja que le quite a Swan, según testigos y las investigaciones los hombres que lo asesinaron pertenecían a la mafia rusa.

-Qué sabes tú de mi padre?- dijo Swan completamente fuera de si

-No mucho, pero sé que se llevó algo muy valioso para los rusos, tú debes de saber, lo debes de haber guardado durante todos estos años. La pregunta aquí mi querida Bella, es que pasará cuando ellos se enteren que tu eres la hija del hombre que les dio en la madre a sus negocios? O quizás ya lo saben y no tarden mucho en venir por ti.

-Quiénes son? Dímelo James, quienes son los que mataron a mi padre?

-Esto ya se salió de control, voy a entrar Will- dije sin más mientras salía y me dirigía a la puerta, Jasper me hizo segunda.

-Está cerrado- dije sin entender, la puerta no abría

-Qué cosas dices? Dijo Jasper mientras intentaba abrir. De repente el grito de Alice se escucho en todo el piso, rápidamente regrese al cuarto y mi presentimiento se volvió realidad. Sin entender muy bien el cómo lo había logrado James se había quitado las esposas y con un arma estaba apuntando a Swan.

Por instinto saqué mi arma pero Will me paró –Edward si disparas romperás el vidrio, lo pondrías sobre aviso y el podría dispararle a Bella-

-Voy por unas llaves- grito Alice mientras salía de ahí

Me sentía impotente, quería meterle un tiro a James entre ceja y ceja, cómo madres se había soltado? Sin duda alguna alguien fue comprado por James en su trayecto hacia acá. Lo más seguro es que el policía que vi viniendo del pasillo tenía que ser el culpable, le había aflojado las esposas, le dio un arma y cerro con llave el cuarto de interrogatorio para que él tuviera en todo momento el control de la situación.

-Ahora no me dices nada Bella- hablo de nuevo James

Swan estaba del otro lado de la mesa, en cuanto James comenzó a caminar ella hizo lo mismo tratando de evitar que se le acercará

-No tienes escapatoria James, suelta el arma, esto solo demuestra que eres culpable, estas rodeado- le contestó Swan

-Culpable? Claro que lo soy mi querida Bella y tu bien pudiste ser la siguiente, te lo repito, no me alcanzó el tiempo, hubieras gozado entre mis brazos incluso te hubieras convertido en mi esposa.

-Estás loco? Eso nunca hubiera pasado

-Puede ser, pero sin duda te hubiera entregado a los rusos, al darme tu desprecio. Negocios y placer no se llevan. Eso lo tengo claro

-No sé de qué estás hablando, mis padres murieron en un accidente de carro-

-Dónde carajos esta Alice?- dije

Will estaba dando indicaciones que yo no había escuchado por no perder detalle.

Cuando Bella se encontraba al fondo del cuarto de interrogación y James estaba frente a nosotros de espaldas Will dio la señal.

Emmett encendió una luz, la cual permitía que nos pudieran ver desde el cuarto donde se encontraba Swan, en ese mismo instante Rosalie alzo un papel donde había escrito –_no dejes que se te acerque, ponte en la esquina donde se abre la puerta_- Los ojos de Swan se clavaron los míos e inmediatamente Emmett volvió a apagar la luz, todo sucedió en segundos, por lo que al parecer James no notó nada. El mensaje estaba dado.

-Qué piensas hacer… Eddie?- dijo Swan

-Eddie?, quien es Eddie?- Dijo James confuso

Pero yo entendí perfectamente, ella me estaba hablando a mí, me puse más alerta.

-Con gusto puedes llamarme Eddie o como quieras Bella- dijo James

Swan comenzaba a caminar hacia la esquina que le había indicado Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se fueron hacia la puerta, en cuanto ellos entraran yo dispararía.

-Qué vas hacer?- volvió a decir Swan

-Si no tengo salida, al menos te llevaré conmigo- dijo James que comenzaba a caminar hacia ella

-Ah si? Pues dispara- dijo Swan mirando hacia donde estaba el vidrio que daba a nuestro cuarto mientras se pegaba a la esquina

-Dispara ya Cullen- grito Swan

Todo pasó muy rápido, apreté el gatillo, para romper el vidrio con tres tiros, Jasper y Emmett dispararon a la manija de la puerta, abrieron, yo disparé a James en cuanto lo tuve en la mira.

Guardé mi arma y fui hacia el cuarto, Will y Rosalie venían detrás de mi. Emmett y Jasper estaban revisando a James por lo que fui directamente con ellos. Alice entro corriendo y gritando –Bella, Bella-

-Esta muerto- dijo Jasper

-Rosalie llama una ambulancia- grito Alice

En ese momento un fuerte dolor se me clavó en el pecho me giré rápidamente y vi a Swan en el piso, recargada contra la pared.

-No Swan, no- dije mientras corría hacia donde estaba.

-Aguanta Bella, ya viene la ayuda- decía Alice.

Me puse de rodillas –Swan aguanta por favor, le dije mientras la tomé en mis brazos-

Ella estaba consciente, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no decía nada. Alice le quitó con cuidado su saco, al parecer James si alcanzó a dispararle, tenía un balazo en la parte superior de su pecho, del lado izquierdo. Alice continúo desabotonando su blusa para hacer presión directamente en la herida. En ese momento me centre en el cuello el cuello de Swan porque tenía una cadena de oro con un relicario en forma de corazón e inmediatamente un recuerdo vino a mi mente

_FLASH BACK_

_-Me pidió que no me moviera de aquí, vendrá por mi- _

_-Edward, tenemos que irnos-_

_-Adiós extraño-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Yo conocía ese relicario, era el mismo que tenía la niña del metro, recuerdo habérselo visto en el cuello antes de que mi padre me jalará para salir de la estación. Swan era esa niña, ahora ya no tenía dudas. La había encontrado después de muchos años.

-Resiste Swan- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me miraba pero al parecer no tenía fuerzas para decir algo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

**BELLA POV**

Después de escuchar los disparos sentí un golpe en el pecho y posteriormente algo me quemaba, me lleve la mano hacia mi pecho y vi sangre. Simplemente las fuerzas se me fueron por lo que resbale de la pared y caí al piso. Los ojos me pesaban. Alguien me llamaba pero no sabía quién porque solo podía ver la puerta. De momento alguien me agarró, era Alice que gritaba desesperada; a los pocos segundos llegó Cullen que me recargó en su pecho, me tranquilice, al parecer todo ya había terminado. Cullen se separó un poco mientras Alice comenzaba a presionar la herida, dolía mucho y sentía algo caliente recorrerme del pecho hacia el estomago.

-Resiste Swan- escuche decir a Cullen, lo miré, se notaba preocupado, quería decirle que estaba bien, pero las palabras simplemente no podían salir de mi, como si fueran imanes sus ojos atrajeron los míos. Esos ojos me recordaban tanto a aquel extraño que estuvo conmigo cuando mataron a mi padre, a quien me abrazo y trato de confortarme, eran iguales, del mismo color y me miraban con la misma intensidad. Esos ojos eran mi perdición pero sin entender el por qué deje de mirarlos, alguien me cargo y me pusieron en una camilla.

Ahora miraba las luces de la oficina, reconocía la voz de Alice, sentía mucho frío, la imagen de mi padre me vino a la mente y trate de tranquilizarme, todo iba a estar bien. Mi mente se puso en blanco.

**EDWARD POV**

-Vayan, yo me hago cargo de James y de encerrar a su cómplice- dijo Jasper

Alice se fue con Swan en la ambulancia, los demás partimos en el carro de Will, el silencio reinaba el ambiente. Me sentía culpable, debí detenerla. En los años que llevaba de servicio ninguno de nosotros se había enfrentado a una situación como esta, ningún compañero había salido lastimado, nunca se nos habían salido las cosas de control. Por qué tenía que haber pasado todo esto con ella precisamente, es que acaso la vida se ensañaba con ella?

-Ella va a estar bien, es fuerte- fue lo único que Will dijo mientras nos bajamos del coche. Entramos a urgencias.

-Lo siento tiene que esperar afuera- me dijo una enfermera en cuanto corrí hacia la camilla en la que llevaban a Swan. -Le he dicho que no puede pasar- volvió a decir

-Edward, calma, esperemos afuera- me dijo Alice que salió de la nada y me jalaba hacia la sala de espera.

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban preocupados. Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie que estaba mordiéndose las uñas, Will tenía sus codos recargados en sus piernas y con sus manos se tapaba el rostro. Yo estaba recargado en la pared pensando únicamente en ella y en por qué demonios nadie salía para decirnos el estado en que se encontraba. Esta incertidumbre me estaba sacando de mi juicio.

-Te traje un café- dijo Alice

-Gracias enana-

-Ella estará bien, ya verás, mi sexto sentido me lo dice-

-Y tu nunca te equivocas no?-

Ella sonrió y juraría por un momento que intentaba calmarme, acaso era muy obvio en mis actos? Realmente estaba preocupado, desde que había puesto un pie en la oficina y por lo tanto en mi vida, Swan me intereso aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas negarlo, y ahora que se quien es ella, no era fácil tener que quedarme con los brazos cruzados y fingir que no pasa nada.

-Qué habrá querido decir James con todo eso del padre de Bella?- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Esa es tu próxima tarea- dijo Will –Investiga todo lo que puedas sobre lo que dijo, sobre Bella y sobre su padre, tenemos que estar preparados-

Era cierto, quizás el imbécil de James corrió el rumor que había encontrado a aquella niña, ahora mujer, del metro. El peligro para Swan no había terminado todavía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que le hicieran daño.

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP, INTENSO NO CREEN?**

**QUE PASARA AHORA QUE EDWARD YA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE BELLA ES AQUELLA NIÑA DEL METRO?**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP TENDRAN LAS RESPUESTAS JEJE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. Chapter 8 Despierta

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 8**

**Despierta**

**BELLA POV**

_-Te tengo una sorpresa hija-_

_-Qué es papi?-_

_-Un amiguito nuevo, pero tienes que prometerme que siempre lo querrás, cuidaras y lo tendrás contigo, ok Bella?_

_-Lo prometo, lo prometo, dónde esta?-_

_-Abre la caja-_

_-Es un hermoso teady bear, gracias papi-_

_-No olvides tu promesa, es hora de irnos-_

_-Regresamos a casa?-_

_-Si Bella, entre más rápido mejor-_

_-Bella?-_

_-No te vayas papi, espérame-_

_-Bella?-_

_-Papi.. pa-_

-Bella? Bella despierta-

Una voz que no era la de mi padre me llamaba, estaba soñando acaso? Sentí una sacudida y por fin pude abrir los ojos.

-Bella, hasta que por fin despiertas-

Mi visión era aún borrosa, donde fuera que estuviera había mucha luz, el rostro de Alice fue poco a poco tomando forma. Y como si algo me hubiera golpeado de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor que me hizo gritar. De reojo vi como lo que parecía ser una enfermera inyectaba algo a un suero

-Tranquila Bella, ya todo terminó-

El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, entonces recordé todo sobre el interrogatorio a James, cuando mencionó a mi padre, cuando me dijo quienes eran los culpables de su muerte, cuando logró liberarse, absolutamente todos esos recuerdos me llegaron de golpe.

-Dónde estoy?- mi voz sonó muy débil

-Estas a salvo Bella, no te preocupes, todo está bien, tu estas bien-

-Jam.. James?-

-Esta muerto Bella, trata de relajarte por favor, te hace falta tomar un poco de agua-

Cuando Alice se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua, pude recorrer con la mirada el lugar, definitivamente no estaba en un hospital, aunque mi mano derecha tenía la aguja del suero, con lo que casi me desmayo, no soportaba las agujas y menos tenerlas clavadas en mi. Cuando moví mi mano izquierda pude sentir algo suave, lo tomé y levante para poder mirarlo, era el oso teady que mi padre me había regalado –qué haces tú aquí?- pensé. En definitiva este no era mi departamento. Mi vista siguió recorriendo el lugar, había algunos arreglos con flores, globos que decian "recupérate pronto". Al fondo del cuarto había un closet, el cual estaba abierto, juraría que había ahí ropa mía, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Toma Bella, bebe un poco-

-Quiero levantarme-

-No puedes mujer, estas aún algo débil-

-Alice por favor, deja que me siente aunque sea, me siento entumida-

-Esta bien- dijo Alice mientras tomaba el que al parecer era un control remoto, apretó un botón y pude sentir que mi cama se elevaba.

Llevaba puesta ropa como si estuviera internada en un hospital, de hecho la cama era de un hospital, pero el cuarto donde estaba parecía más bien el de una casa.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Alice

Mis visitas eran nada más y nada menos que mi jefe seguido de su grupo estrella.

-Bella por fin has despertado-

-Hola Will- dije –…por fin?... Alice cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-

-Una semana entera- dijo Rosalie

Vaya podría jurar que el tono de su voz era un poco amable, o era el efecto de la morfina que me hacía ver cosas que no son normales?

-Por qué tanto tiempo?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-Estuviste a punto de morir desangrada jovencita, nos diste el peor susto del mundo- dijo Jasper

-Dime Swan, pudiste ver la luz? Estuviste en coma, fuiste al más alla?- dijo Emmett bastante curioso pero su rostro cambio de expresión en cuanto Rosalie le dio un santo codazo para que se callara

Yo no podía dar crédito, los fastidiosos de mis compañeros ahora eran amables conmigo? Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

-Hola Bella- dijo una voz que sonaba familiar

De repente vi como Black salía detrás de Emmett con un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas, se acercó y las puso en la mesita de noche para después sentarse en la cama donde estaba, inclinarse y darme un beso en la mejilla. El rubor en mi rostro se hizo presente. No podía controlar mis reacciones, maldita morfina

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, ni creas que te vas a salvar de las lecciones de tiro que tenemos pendientes.-

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, todos menos Cullen, me controle para no preguntar, pero la duda me invadía, aún recordaba su rostro lleno de preocupación por mi, aún recuerdo sus ojos sobre mí, mirándome, atravesándome, esos ojos verdes que…

-Creo que será mejor que la dejemos descansar- dijo Alice sonriéndome –ya somos muchos en este cuarto-

-Tienes razón, vayan a trabajar, enseguida los alcanzo- dijo mi jefe.

Todos se despidieron de mi, todos, inclusive Rosalie, al parecer seguía soñando, porque esto no era normal.

Mi jefe se acerco y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Black, sujeto la mano y dijo

-Vaya que nos llevamos un susto contigo Bella, tendríamos que haber sido más cuidadosos-

-Jamás imagine que él se soltaría y que tendría un arma…-

-Por supuesto que no, eso nunca nos había pasado, en su traslado negocio su escape con uno de los nuestros, pero ahora ya esta tras la rejas. Tuvimos que actuar más rápido y evitar que te disparara-

-Gajes del oficio Will, viví para contarla- dije bastante feliz gracias a los efectos de la morfina

-Bella, tuvimos que investigar todo lo que dijo James de ti-

Sentí que el alma salía del cuerpo en ese momento, lo que yo guarde por muchos años al parecer ya no era un secreto, el pánico se apodero de mi

-Mi padre no fue una mala persona, tienes que creerme Will, el no tenía nada ver con la mafia, él solo…-

-Tranquila Bella, no te tienes que alterar, es por tu bien, por favor tranquila, te creo, como te dije hemos investigado, te creo, pero no estamos seguros que James se haya quedado callado, es posible que haya contactado con ellos para delatarte-

-Pero ellos que querrían de mi? Yo no sé de qué estaba hablando James, ni se nada del caso de mi padre-

-Eso nos falta por averiguar, te pido que por lo pronto hagas todo lo que se te pida, es por tu propia seguridad, nosotros vamos a protegerte, pero por favor no hagas cosas sin pensarlas antes y menos sin decirnos. Tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotros-

Mi jefe era el único que me inspiraba confianza, bueno quizás Alice y un poco Black, pero cómo diablos me pedía que le tuviera confianza a los demás si siempre veían la forma de molestar?

-Me das tu palabra Bella?-

-Esta bien-

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir, entró la enfermera y casi me voy para atrás con la persona que la seguía

-Siento mucho interrumpir, pero esta niña tiene que comer algo-

Ella era, no podía ser, que hacia ella aquí?, la nada de Cullen acaba de entrar y venía en la mano con una charola llena de comida.

-Dónde estoy?- fue lo que dije mientras la miraba

-Tranquila niña, estas en buenas manos, llevas una semana sin probar bocado, debes de estar hambrienta así que come- me dijo mientras ponía sobre mis piernas la charola

En ese momento pude ver que alguien se paraba y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta; era él, era Cullen, pero no iba de traje como los demás, estaba en jeans con una camisa polo y tennis, su cabello se veía un tanto despeinado, se veía demasiado bien, esta morfina estaba haciendo estragos conmigo. Mi jefe se levantó y dijo –come algo, regresare más tarde para seguir platicando, te quedas con Cullen, descansa Bella-

Qué rayos significaba eso de "te quedas con Cullen", por qué precisamente con él?, rayos esto empezaba a ponerse feo.

Mi jefe salió y Cullen tras de él no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

-Veo que nadie te ha explicado y mucho menos te han dado la bienvenida, pues no se diga más, bienvenida niña- me dijo la nada mientras me daba un efusivo abrazo.

Yo no sabía que decir, como que aún no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, mi rostro tuvo que haber reflejado cierta preocupación que la nana notó porque en seguida se sentó en la cama, tomó una de mis manos y le dio unas leves palmaditas

-Estas en el departamento de mi niño Edward-

-Qué?- grite e involuntariamente di un pequeño brinco de la impresión que casi hace que la charola de comida saliera volando.

-Tranquila niña, aquí no te faltará nada-

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, trajeron la mayoría de tus cosas-

-Mis cosas?- dije aún mas impresionada

-Así es, vas a quedarte aquí para recuperarte y tanto mi niño Edward, como Brenda y yo te vamos a cuidar ok?

Iba a repelar, tenía que hacer algo, no estaba de acuerdo de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Cullen, eso no podría ser cierto y menos posible. Y cómo él pudo prestarse a una cosa así?

-No hables más y come algo- me dijo para después levantarse y salir del cuarto.

El olor de la comida llamó mi atención, olía demasiado bien y al parecer mi estómago ya lo había detectado, hice un poco de esfuerzo para acomodarme y poder comer

-Por favor, no haga movimientos bruscos, la herida aun no termina de sanar por completo- dijo la enfermera que me sujeto para ayudarme

-Gracias Brenda- dije

-De nada señorita Swan-

Mi atención se centro en Brenda, era una señora madura, como de unos 45 años al parecer, se veía amigable y no regañona, eso me gusto, lo que menos quería era tener que soportar gente grosera.

-Le ayudaré a comer-

En el instante que mi boca saboreo la comida un poco de energía llego a mi cuerpo, estaba delicioso, hacia demasiados años que no comía algo tan rico, y mucho menos algo casero. La nana de Cullen, era sin dudas, una gran cocinera.

-Brenda, por qué no estoy en un hospital?- le pregunté

-Es como si estuviera en uno, solo que es un departamento, nos trajimos todo lo necesario para su recuperación. El motivo lo desconozco, a mí solo me informaron que la cuidaría a usted en casa.-

En menos de diez minutos yo me había terminado todo lo que había en la charola, al parecer mi cuerpo si necesitaba urgentemente algo de alimento, y como siempre después de un atracón un gran sueño se estaba haciendo presente.

-Descanse un poco, le hará bien- me dijo Brenda

Y sin resistirme mucho poco a poco me fui quedando profundamente dormida.

**EDWARD POV**

Todos nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de hospital donde tenían a Bella, estaba en coma, los doctores habían hecho todo lo posible, pero se había desangrado muy rápido. La imagen de verla a ella con varios tubos, agujas clavadas hacia que la impotencia se apoderara de mi.

-No logré encontrar mucho, de hecho no hay nada en el área de archivos que coincida con el asesinato que dijo James, no hay algún caso parecido.- dijo Jasper

-Si Alice tampoco logro saber sobre la vida de Swan, es porque James se confundió, ella no es aquella niña- dijo Rosalie mostrándole a Will un expediente con toda la información que había logrado encontrar sobre lo que había dicho James antes de morir.

-Es ella- dije rompiendo mi silencio pero mirándola a ella

-Por qué estas tan seguro viejo?- dijo Emmett

-Swan es esa niña, su padre murió asesinado por los rusos- aseguré

-Por qué lo dices Edward- preguntó Will

-Por qué yo fui testigo de lo que pasó, yo estuve ahí, yo conocí a Swan ese día-

Para mis sorpresa un silencio se apoderó del cuarto de hospital hasta que Alice se acercó para decir -Bella es la niña que me contaste?-

-Yo simplemente no entiendo nada- dijo Rosalie

-Explica mejor viejo- me pidió Emmett

-Hace quince años, vine de vacaciones con mis padres a esta ciudad. Tenía once años, conocí a una niña en las escaleras de una estación de metro, me llamó "extraño" y luego sonrió, era una niña feliz que iba con su padre, llevaba un vestido color azul, que contrastaba con su piel…-

-Que bien te acuerdas- dijo Jasper

-Cierra el pico- grito Alice

-El caso es que íbamos bajando las escaleras, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos lo que hizo que el padre de la niña apresurara su paso, yo no le perdí la vista, ella seguía mirándome curiosa. Cuando estaba con mi padre esperando la llegada del metro pude ver como el padre dejaba a la pequeña atrás de un pilar, me acerqué a verla, había llamado mi atención y…-

_FLASH BACK_

_-Hola de nuevo extraño-_

_-Hola extraña-_

_-Mira, este es mi oso favorito, creo que lo llamaré "extraño"-_

_-Sera un buen nombre-_

_-Papi?-_

_-Se fue por allá, si quieres te acompaño-_

_-No, él me dijo que no me moviera de aquí-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Le vaciaron las balas encima, por instinto la abrace para que no viera esa escena, fue inhumano, pero no pude hacer más por ella, mi padre llegó por mí, ella entre lagrimas me dijo adiós y nunca más supe de ella, hasta hace unos días…-

-Aún no veo en que pueda relacionarse esa niña con Swan- dijo Rosalie

-Estoy diciendo que yo fui testigo, yo tengo la caja con el expediente del caso, descubrí a Swan buscándolo, me lo quedé, además también lo digo por esto-

De la bolsa de mi sacó saque la cadena con el relicario de Swan, cuando nos entregaron sus cosas personales decidí tomarlo, al abrirlo ya no tuve ninguna duda de que Swan era aquella niña.

-La foto del relicario coincide con esta foto del padre, es la misma persona, puedes comprobarlo tú mismo Will- dije mientras le entregaba la foto y el relicario.

-Entonces no podemos dejarla aquí, tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro- dijo Alice mirándonos con cierta preocupación.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Emmett

-No cabe duda que tienen razón cuando dicen "que pequeño es este mundo", coincidencia o destino?-

-Cállate Jasper- le dije

-Bien pues hasta que no sepamos qué es lo que están buscando los rusos tendremos que proteger a Bella. Rosalie y Emmett, vayan al departamento de Bella y saquen todas sus cosas, tenemos que ganar tiempo y si los rusos ya saben de ella irán a su departamento. Procuren pasar desapercibidos no llamen mucho la atención- ordenó mi jefe.

-Entendido las llevaremos a la oficina-

-No, Emmett ellos investigarán y sabrán donde trabaja-

-Alice tiene razón, tenemos que hacer como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, al menos para ganar algo de tiempo, la pregunta es cómo?-

-Ofrezco mi departamento, ella puede quedarse ahí, no hay nada que la relacione conmigo, tengo lugar, estoy cerca del trabajo cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar estaríamos a minutos de llegar-

-Pero si no perdemos el tiempo querido amigo- dijo Rosalie con tono sarcástico

-Creo que es buena idea Will, Edward podrá protegerla, y podrá hablar con ella para saber más sobre el asunto. Estoy segura que cuando Bella sepa, si no es que ya lo sabe, que Edward era aquel "extraño" se sentirá en confianza para contar la historia.

-Jasper encárgate de hacer el papeleo para sacar a Bella de aquí, exige que no den informes a nadie que pregunte por ella si estuvo aquí, ya sabes que hacer entre menos rastro dejemos será mejor. En cuanto a nosotros, tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida normal para no levantar sospechas, diré en la oficina que Bella renunció y se fue de la ciudad, solo entre nosotros sabremos su paradero queda claro?-

-Si- contestamos todos

-Bien a trabajar, Alice y Edward se quedan a cargo de Bella, nos vemos en tu departamento mañana por la noche- dijo Will antes de salir del cuarto con los demás.

_Días después…_

Había pasado una semana desde que ella había caído en coma, Emmett y Rosalie había traído sus cosas a mi departamento, uno de los cuartos se acondiciono para Swan, todo el equipo necesario, medicamentos y demás estaban ahí. Para mi sorpresa Rosalie recomendó a una enfermera que era cercana a su familia, era sin duda el primer detalle que tenía para Swan. Aseguró que era de completa confianza y estaba dando buenos resultados. Se preocupaba y ocupaba de Swan en todo momento, de administrarle sus medicamentos y hacer los controles necesarios. Los demás solo venían ya muy noche a visitar o bien hablaban por teléfonos, que desechaban después de cada llamada, para preguntar si había alguna novedad. Yo tampoco regrese al trabajo, decidí trabajar desde casa, así no me le despegaría ni un instante, podría protegerla mejor. Alice hizo lo mismo, ahora tenía también a la enana viviendo en mi departamento. Si se necesitaba algo Alice o mi nana se hacían cargo. Will se las estaba arreglando para cubrir nuestros puestos en el trabajo. No sé qué excusa habrá dado a sus superiores pero no hubo mayor problema. Poco tiempo después me enteré que Black estaba en mi lugar, lo cual no me pareció en absoluto pero tuve que poner de mi parte para no traer más problemas de lo que ya teníamos.

-Te has vuelto un sonámbulo andante- me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Es tarde, trata de dormir, yo me quedo con ella-

-Estoy bien enana-

-Edward te pasas todas las noches en vela, pegado a ella, necesitas descansar, si se despierta ten por seguro que te avisaré en el momento-

Mi atención se centro en el closet, una caja me atrajo, sin más me levante de la silla en la que había pasado todas las noches, hablándole, por qué? No lo se, solo recuerdo que eso solían hacer cuando una persona estaba en coma, pero nunca obtuve una reacción de ella para saber que me escuchaba.

-Hey, yo te conozco- dije en cuanto tome entre mis manos un pequeño oso de peluche.

-y ese quién es?- dijo Alice que no perdía detalle

-Enana te presentó a "Extraño", "Extraño" ella es Alice-

-Es el teady bear de Bella, está muy lindo y muy bien cuidado-

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome y lo puse entre el brazo de Swan y su cuerpo.

-Tu dueña debe extrañarte mucho- dijo Alice

Yo miraba a Swan, su rostro estaba completamente relajado, odiaba verla así, quería que se despertará y me dijera de cosas, que me insultase, que me llamara Eddie, lo que fuera pero que despertará de una buena vez.

-Pa… pap-

-Edward, escuchaste?, Bella? Bella?-

Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón Swan estaba despertando

-Sigue hablándole Alice, llamaré a los demás- y en ese momento salí disparado del cuarto.

-Nana, despertó, está despertando- en ese momento la enfermera salió corriendo hacia el cuarto

Mi nana estaba en la cocina terminando de recoger todo después de que Alice, la enfermera y yo, pero di un brinco de felicidad y corrió abrazarme

-Bendito sea el señor que escucho nuestras suplicas, pero tengo que prepararle algo, esa niña no ha comido en días- y con la misma regreso a sus actividades de toda la vida.

Llame a Will y en pocos minutos llegaron todos. Pero al que menos esperaba ver ahí fue a Black, cuando todos entraron al cuarto lo detuve. El imbécil venia con otro ramo de flores como lo había hecho desde hace una semana, si no venía el, las mandaba con Rosalie.

-Black, que haces aquí?- le dije cortándole el paso

-Vine a verla, eso te sigue molestando?, digo estoy de acuerdo que es tu casa, pero dudo mucho que ahora que despertó se quiera quedar aquí-

-No pongas palabras en su boca-

-Lo digo porque sé que no le caes-

-No te creo Black-

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-Niños se me calman por favor, no armen un escándalo, compórtense- dijo mi nana enojada desde la cocina. Sin más me hice a un lado y lo deje entrar.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y salieron todos, menos Will

-No vas a verla?- dijo Alice

Dude por unos minutos, no sé cómo iba a tomar todas las decisiones que tomamos por ella. Sin más me acerque a la puerta después de mi nana entrara con su comida; me recargué en el marco de la puerta, Will estaba con ella y no quise interrumpir. Por unos segundos su mirada se cruzo con la mía, tenía cara de interrogación, se veía linda pero confundida, pero lo que más me daba gusto era que se veía bien, débil pero viva.

-Come algo, regresare más tarde para seguir platicando, te quedas con Cullen, descansa Bella- dijo Will y salió del cuarto, decidí seguirlo.

-Y bien cómo lo tomó?- pregunté

-Aún está confundida, tendrás que explicarle muy bien como está la situación, háblame cualquier cosa ok?- y se fue seguido por todos los demás.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró me giré y comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto donde estaba ella

-Déjala comer en paz- dijo mi nana cortándome el paso

Pasaron como quince minutos, me moría de entrar al cuarto y poder hablar con ella, de qué? De todo, de decirle todo ya no podía quedarme callado. Se abrió la puerta y la enfermera salió en cuanto me puse de pie dijo –Se quedó dormida-, al parecer tendría que esperar una horas más.

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP**

**LES GUSTO?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Nena Cullen 26, Mary de Cullen, Maru M. Cullen, Beakis, Naddy L POR SUS COMMENTS**

**ME DEJAN MAS REVIEWS?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9 Hola Extraña

**COLD CASE**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 9**

**Hola Extraña**

**BELLA POV**

Un repentino pinchazo hizo que me despertara, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que no había soñado, me encontraba en el departamento de Cullen, Brenda me estaba inyectando algo en el brazo.

-Siento mucho despertarla, pero es casi medio día y le toca sus antibióticos para evitar infección-

Vaya que había dormido entonces, pero aún me sentía cansada, mi mirada evitaba a toda costa el lugar donde había recibido el balazo. Yo no había nacido para lidiar con heridas y mucho menos con ver sangre, odiaba el olor a sangre.

-Cómo está la herida?- pregunté

-En dos días tendré que quitarle los puntos, va cerrando poco a poco, fue una herida grave, pero tiene buena pinta, no se ha infectado y esa es muy buena señal-

-Brenda cuándo podré levantarme?-

-En unos días, tiene que entender que su cuerpo aún está en recuperación-

-Pero entienda, me quiero levantar, me quiero bañar, y si me dan ganas de ir al baño?

La enfermera me miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió, dejó en una charola la jeringa con la cual me había inyectado, se inclino un poco y levanto algo

-Tiene puesta una sonda, así que eso no debe de preocuparle, ni sentirá ganas de ir al baño con ella-

Me ruborice pero al mismo tiempo se sentía impotente, no me gustaba estar tendida en una cama, depender de alguien más. Por muchos años estuve sola, completamente sola, y el simple hecho de estar en ese cuarto rompía mi rutina, mis hábitos y la forma en que llevaba mi vida.

-Tengo que dejarla, el joven quiere entrar a hablar con usted, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme por favor-

Antes de que pudiera quejarme o tratar de impedir que se fuera ella salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me tensé pero sobre todo me puse nerviosa, miré en todas direcciones pero no puede encontrar nada en donde poder ver mi reflejo, qué aspecto tendría? Rápidamente levante el respaldo de mi cama con el control remoto, con mis manos intente aplacar mi cabello y pellizque un poco mis mejillas, no quería verme mal.

-Tranquila Bella- me dije y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Quería seguir echándole la culpa a los medicamentos, se veía atractivamente guapo, el hecho de no usar el traje lo hacía ver más jovial, más sexy, llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta polo en azul, el pelo despeinado y una mirada diferente. Cullen me veía de otra forma, hacia que sintiera calor, esos ojos verdes eran mi perdición, una invitación a explorar mis deseos más escondidos, más...

-Hey, me alegra que estés bien- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, en qué momento se había acercado tanto? Ahora lo tenía sentado en la cama, puso una mano al otro extremo de la misma, a la altura de mi cintura rozando mi brazo izquierdo. Me quedé sin habla, Cullen me quitaba el aliento, algo había cambiado en su actitud hacia mí, pero necesitaba que alguien me explicara porque no podía creerlo. O de verdad mis medicamentos me hacían percibir cosas que no eran verdaderas?

-Por qué… por qué estoy aquí?- dije al fin intentando hundirme más en la almohada para poner distancia a su cercanía.

-Necesitas cuídanos que en un hospital no pueden darte- dijo sonriendo, maldición esa sonrisa escondía algo

-Y se supone que en tu departamento el servicio médico es el mejor de todo el mundo?-

-Te ha hecho falta algo?-

-No, pero no entiendo por qué estoy metida aquí, hace unos días no parecía agradarte mucho mi presencia en tu hogar-

-Eso era antes- dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello para acomodármelo tras la oreja

-Y de qué me perdí? Qué es lo que ha cambiado? Digo es inevitable sentir una buena vibra de todos ustedes hacia a mí, acaso ya pasé el periodo de prueba? Es todo lo que tenían? Mira que..

Inesperadamente Cullen puso una vez más su dedo índice sobre mis labios, mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió ante su roce dando un pequeño brinco como reflejo de la corriente eléctrica que me atravesó. Lo peor no fue que me calle, sino que al parecer el había notado esa reacción, esa endemoniada media sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, mi cuerpo me había delatado.

-Hablas mucho Bella-

Bella? De nuevo me llamaba Bella? Qué pasó con Swan, "la nueva" y demás?

-Explícame Cullen, porque no entiendo nada-

-Qué quieres saber? Vamos, estoy seguro que tú puedes entenderlo todo sin necesidad que te diga algo- Y su mirada se clavo en mis ojos

-No, no sé nada, solo recuerdo que estaba con James, disparos y desperté aquí-

-Quizás tengas que ir un poco más atrás-

Seguía sin entender nada, me sentía incomoda, no quería recordar cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, así que decidí cambiar el tema, no me gustaba hacia donde estaba llevando esta conversación.

-Puedo pedirte algo?- me preguntó

-De verdad no entiendo el cambio de actitud además Cullen yo no…-

-Pausa ahí, eso lo que te iba a pedir, dime Edward por favor, vas a estar viviendo aquí un tiempo, el formalismo del trabajo nunca lo práctico en mi casa-

-Vivir aquí? Que no es hasta que me sane la herida?- dije algo alterada

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí un tiempo- dijo mientras se levantaba, mi respiración se fue calmando gracias a ello –Hemos traído todas tus cosas- dijo mientras abría el closet que estaba enfrente –Ropa, zapatos- La imagen de Cullen abriendo el cajón de mi ropa interior hizo que los nervios volvieran a manifestarse –trajimos todo lo que pudimos- se inclino y abrió una de las cajas que estaban guardadas en el closet, tomó algo, camino hacia el tocador y coloco un portarretratos que yo conocía perfectamente, era una fotografía con mi padre, y comenzó en mi un dolor en el pecho que no era causado por la herida, me tensé –Si hemos olvidado algo dinos y lo traeremos para acá-

Yo estaba sin habla, habrá reconocido Cullen a mi padre con el caso que del metro?, sabía que estaba perdida si el preguntaba

-Todo bien Bella?- dijo mirándome directamente

-Si Cull… si Edward, todo bien, gracias-

-Tengo algo tuyo, te lo quitaron en el hospital junto con todo lo que traías encima- dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma posición de antes, mi corazón latía muy rápido e instintivamente me lleve la mano a mi pecho, mi relicario no estaba.

-Buscabas esto?- y en cuanto alce la vista, mi relicario colgaba de una de las manos de Edward –Te lo pongo- dijo cortando todo espacio que había entre nosotros, me incline un poco hacia delante, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, el atrajo mi vista, su sonrisa estaba ahí, podía respirar su aliento, olía demasiado bien. –Listo- dijo retrocediendo lentamente

El silencio se apodero del cuarto, los dos nos mirábamos pero ninguno decía nada, era como si él estuviera esperando oír algo que saliera de mi boca, yo estaba muy confundida y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, sentía un cosquilleo en las manos.

-No debiste hacer el interrogatorio, si hubieras hecho caso no tendrías esa herida- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-Era mi trabajo y tenía que hacerlo-

-Jasper o yo siempre hacemos ese trabajo-

-Pues deberías estar agradecido, gracias a mí, no estás postrado en una cama como yo-

Su rostro cambio ante mi comentario, se puso serio y apretó sus puños, ese era el Edward que yo conocía, con el que me sentía tranquila y no lograba otra reacción en mi cuerpo que no ser el de estar a la defensiva.

-Y piensas que te daré las gracias?. Vamos Bella, acepta que todo se salió de control, incluso para nosotros que estábamos afuera, no debimos exponerte tanto con James-

-Vaya, pero si ninguno de ustedes creyó en mi cuando comente sobre mis sospechas hacia él, dudaron de mi capacidad, como lo estás haciendo ahora, como lo hiciste ese día al gritar a los cuatro vientos que "no estaba preparada", tú que sabes Edward? Tú que sabes de lo que soy capaz de soportar o no?

-De eso se mucho, más de lo que te imaginas, y tienes razón, pero créeme que haré hasta lo imposible para que no vuelva a pasar algo así, eso te lo aseguro-

-Pues claro, si ese es tu trabajo no Edward? Cumplirás con tu trabajo, que para eso tienes experiencia no?-

-Eres tan…- para mi sorpresa se contuvo, se llevo las manos hacia su cabello y luego las alzó como en plan de rendición y me sorprendí a mi misma cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana.

Pero sorpresivamente Edward me tomo por la barbilla con una de sus manos y giró mi rostro hacia él.

-Quizás no me exprese bien, no voy a dejar que esto vuelva a pasarte nunca más-

Me miraba mientras sonreía, el rubor me estaba delatando, de momento mi enojo se fue y otro sentimiento me golpeo de pronto, realmente había escuchado bien? Se preocupaba por mi? Esa declaración era un te voy a cuidar? O qué significado tenía que darle?

-Gracias pero se cuidarme sola, no creo que vuelva a estar en una situación así, además en cuanto esté mejor seguiré con mis clases de tiro con Jacob para poder portar un arma y…-

-No creo que eso sea posible, las instrucciones del jefe son otras-

-Que rayos estas diciendo?-

-Lo siento Bella, pero Jacob no podrá seguir enseñándote, no puedes ir al trabajo por un tiempo-

-No, yo tengo que trabajar, tengo cosas pendientes-

-Que yo sepa el caso en el cual trabajamos ya está cerrado-

-Si, pero tenemos una bodega enorme con miles de casos sin resolver-

-Habrá gente que los resuelva-

Resople hacia mi frente, siempre que decía algo el tenía la forma de ponerme freno, acaso siempre nos la pasaríamos discutiendo, acaso no podíamos tener un acuerdo? Comenzaba a estresarme esta situación.

-Tengo cosas pendientes que no pueden esperar, tengo que hablar con Will-

-Vendrá en la noche, pero te aseguro que no cambiara de parecer; pero dime Bella, que es lo que tienes pendiente?-

Guarde silencio, pensé mi respuesta por un momento pero antes de responder, Edward se levantó, rodeó la cama, levantó algo del piso y de nueva cuenta se sentó en la cama

-Creo que dejaste caer a "extraño"- y de repente alzó el teady bear que mi padre me había regalado unos días antes de su muerte. Pero como era posible que el supiera el nombre?

-Te sorprende Bella, o porque tienes esa cara?-

-Gracias, pero no crees que "extraño" es un nombre raro, no se llama así- dije mientras tomaba el oso en mis brazos

-Raro? Puede ser, pero entonces su nombre es Edward-

Levante una de mis cejas en reacción a ese comentario, el me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Yo se que se llama "extraño", aunque en realidad querías ponerle el nombre de otra persona, pero no sabias su nombre-

Cerré mis ojos, el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes vino a mi mente, como era posible que él supiera el nombre de mi oso?, ya me había investigado o a qué estaba jugando?. En cuanto abrí los ojos me di cuenta que se había acercado y antes de poder decir una sola palabra el sonrió mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas y dijo –Hola…extraña, cuánto tiempo sin verte-

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, y entonces lo reconocí, esos ojos me miraban igual que aquel día, era él, Edward era quien me consoló y evitó el que viera como mataban a mi padre. Simplemente me quede sin palabras.

**EDWARD POV**

En su mirada podía ver el cambio, sabía que me había reconocido, desde que había entrado en la habitación quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, me fue difícil contenerme pero ya estaba hecho. Sin embargo alguien nos interrumpió abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, Bella cómo estás?- era Alice que rápidamente se acercó, Bella seguía sin habla y yo seguía mirándola, sosteniendo su mirada llena de confusión.

-Hola Enana, no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?- dije al fin girando para ver a Alice

-Acaso he interrumpido algo? Dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la cama

-Donde están tus modales Alice?- dije pero vi que el rostro de Alice cambiaba.

-Bella, qué pasa, por qué lloras amiga?- dijo

-Les dejo para que hablen- dije mientras trataba de levantarme pero algo me lo impidió

-No te vayas por favor- dijo Bella que me sujeto de forma demandante del brazo

-Ok, entonces la que se va soy yo, pero cualquier cosa grita fuerte y vendré a salvarte de este bruto- dijo Alice como insinuando que yo le había hecho algo a Bella

-Gracias Alice, estaré bien, solo tengo que hablar con él-

Alice salió y de nueva cuenta mi mirada se centró en la de Bella

-Pensabas dejarme después de lo que me dijiste?- me dijo entre lagrimas

-Por qué reaccionas así?, no quería esto, no llores, mi intención no era..-

-Desde cuándo me reconociste?- me interrumpió

-Creo que no lo has tomado bien, trata de calmarte-

-Contéstame- dijo mientras con la mano se intentaba secar las lágrimas

Había conocido gente terca y después estaba Bella, tome un poco de aire antes de contestar

-Mis sospechas cobraron forma después de lo que dijo James-

-Lo que él dijo es mentira, tú deberías saberlo, tú estuviste ahí-

De nueva cuenta las lágrimas salían de ella y sentía una enorme impotencia

-Dónde lo tienes?- dijo

-Qué cosa Bella?, trata de calmarte, hablaremos todo lo que quieras

-El caso de mi padre, tú lo tienes, déjame verlo-

-Creo que estas aún débil para ver el expediente, pero puedes estar tranquila, estamos trabajando en él-

-Están investigando sobre el caso de mi padre?- dijo sorprendida –Por qué?-

-Por ti, te lo debemos Bella, ayudaste a resolver el caso de James desde el inicio y..-

-Por qué? Acaso creen que mi padre era malo?-

-Hey tranquila, no pongas palabras en nuestra boca, no creemos eso, pero efectivamente yo estuve ahí, y las personas que te arrebataron a tu padre tienen que pagar por ello no crees? Confía en nosotros, vamos a encontrarlos-

-Me pides que confié en ti? Después de que tú y tus amigos han hecho hasta lo imposible para que presentará mi renuncia?-

-Eso era antes- dije al ver que ella tenía razón, me había portado mal con ella y muchas veces

-Antes de que Edward?, de saber que yo era esa niña que conociste en el metro?-

-Precisamente por eso, yo tampoco puedo creer que después de tantos años nos hemos vuelto a encontrar-

-Pues déjame decirte que tú no eres aquel joven, eres prepotente, egoísta, ególatra, nada que ver con el que yo conocí-

Eso dolió y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de un brazo –te equivocas- le dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella –Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes, mírame Bella, mírame bien, veme a los ojos y repite lo que acabas de decir- Lo hizo, no dejaba de mirarme, su rostro cambio y de repente se soltó de mi agarre y sucedió. Como aquel día, Bella se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazó, yo la recibí inmediatamente y lleve una de mis manos hacia su cintura y la otra hacia su cabello para después hundir ahí mi rostro, ese olor a fresas me llegó de golpe, era el mismo olor de hace 15 años, agradecí infinitamente a los creadores de las batas de hospital, mi mano entró en contacto con la piel de su espalda y me sentí morir cuando me susurró al oído –hola extraño- y en respuesta la atraje más hacia mí, sin soltarla fui separando poco a poco mi rostro para poder verla, estaba de nueva cuenta llorando y mi mirada se centro en su boca, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué para besarla.

-Ok, creo que ahora si interrumpo, pero Will está aquí y quiere hablar con Bella-

-Alice, no eres de mi agrado- dije mientras soltaba a Bella, quien ahora sonreía

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- dijo Will que acababa de entrar a la habitación

-Te dejo para que platiques con Will- dije mirando a Bella

-Tenemos algo pendiente- me dijo en cuanto me levante y no pude evitar sonreír. Sin más salí cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de mi

-Vaya vaya, será mejor que vayas a echarte un duchazo- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Enana, cállate-

-Si no lo digo solo por decir, de verdad creo que tienes que poner solución a algo- dijo mientras salía corriendo de mi alcance

Y Alice tenía razón, mi pantalón apretaba y aquella zona comenzaba a doler, así que hice caso a su sugerencia y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para tomar un baño.

**BELLA POV**

Era de madrugada, y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, mi plática con Will se había extendido toda la tarde y Edward no se había vuelto a aparecer en mi cuarto. Estaba más tranquila, al menos en el lado del caso de mi padre, Will me explicó en lo que estaban haciendo para resolverlo y me sentía agradecida que lo hicieran. Aunque seguía teniendo preguntas sobre el por qué tenía que permanecer y vivir un tiempo bajo el mismo techo que Edward, Will casi no me había explicado, solo me pidió que hiciera caso y me concentrara en recuperarme pronto.

Mi mente se centró en Edward, yo tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y no podía quedarme tranquila, sin pensarlo muy bien tome una decisión, iría a hablar con él.

Lentamente me incorpore, tome la aguja del suero y sin mirar la saque de mi mano, sentí un leve mareo, apreté mi mano para evitar el sangrado, hice lo mismo con la sonda, lo cual si me dolió bastante. Sentía mis piernas algo débiles, pero logre ponerme de pie, encendí la luz, aún no estaba familiarizada con el lugar, de pronto sentí mucho frio y recordé que estaba en bata por lo que me acerque al closet y tome un pants, me costó trabajo ponérmelo, la herida comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo. Abrí la puerta, observe que la enfermera estaba profundamente dormida en uno de los sillones del living. Cruce hacia el otro lado del departamento en completo silencio. Estaba en aprietos, había cuatro puertas y no tenía ni idea de saber cual era de Edward. Abrí la primera y pude escuchar unos ronquidos, por lo que deduje que ese era el cuarto de la nana. En el siguiente que abrí un olor me golpeo de pronto, era el perfume inconfundible de Alice. La tercera era un baño, había perdido tiempo cada vez me sentía más débil, la puerta que quedaba era la más grande y se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, sin dudas esa era el cuarto de Edward. Abrí la puerta y decidí encender la luz de inmediato, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie, Edward no estaba, lo cual me desanimo un poco. Cerré la puerta y decidí esperarlo me dirigí hacia su cama y me senté, realmente me sentía cansada, fue entonces que recorrí con la mirada aquella habitación, sin duda tenía muy buen gusto. De momento mi mirada se centró en lo que al parecer era un vestidor, me levante y fui hacia allá, encendí la luz y casi me caigo ante lo que descubrieron mis ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró, en el vestidor había ropa de mujer, varios vestidos que a simple vista se veían demasiado finos, blusas, faldas me fije en el piso y había gran cantidad de zapatos, abrí uno de los cajones que tenía más próximos y me sorprendí más, si eso era posible, había varios baby dolls. Apague la luz, tenía que salir de ahí, pero de nueva cuenta algo atrajo mi atención, en una de las mesitas de noche había un portarretrato, sin pensarlo me acerqué y lo miré. Ahí estaba él, sin mirar a la cámara, estaba abrazando a una hermosa joven, la cual si miraba a la cámara, el amor se proyectaba, se reflejaba en la sonrisa de él y en la mirada de ella, por un breve instante sentí envidia de ella. –Tonta Bella- me dije mientras colocaba el portarretrato en su lugar. Edward no era un hombre libre y me dolía descubrirlo ahora que era demasiado tarde, ahora que tenía sentimientos hacia él. En ese momento escuche como abrían la puerta

-Qué haces aquí- dijo esa voz que yo conocía muy bien

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP**

**LES GUSTO? ME DEJAN UN COMMENT?**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
